The Island
by Kara Smoak
Summary: At the end of chapter 9 (the site's chapter 10) of Bonds, Oliver and Kara's boat trip falls to crap, in this story, we see what happened to them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers! This is the first chapter of the story following chapter 9 (site's chapter 10) of my Bonds, a Karivarry story. Now, let's go see what Olly and Kara are up to in this chapter... On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or Supergirl (but I wish I could...)**

Chapter 1: Welcome in hell

There was a storm, a big storm… lightning and thunder manifesting all over the boat... Oliver was trying to keep hold of something after a wall in his room just blew away in the water. The boat was slowly sinking, and Kara helped Oliver get up by using her superior strength to pull him towards her. "Come on, we need to go. The boat is about to sink, and a crew member is getting a life raft for us and your father. The other crew members are dead." Kara explained to Oliver, having used her super hearing to give that information. "So, lead the wa…" Oliver paused as the floor shook under their feet. "Oliver!" Kara yelled, as they fell in the water. In that kind of situation, Kara wished she had the power to fly like her cousin, so she could get up faster. "Kara!" she heard Oliver yell, before his voice was distorted by water.

When they both finally got to the surface, they saw Robert Queen and a crew member in the life raft Kara told Oliver about. "Oliver, Kara, get in!" Robert yelled, going to help the two young adults in their attempt to get on the raft. "What are you doing? We only have enough water for two people!" the crew member yelled to Robert, not understanding was his goal. "If anyone will survive this, it's going to be them!" Robert yelled back to the man, shutting him up. Kara was about to fiddle with her glasses but found out that she had lost them at sea.

Probably a day later, no one really knew how long they were sitting it that raft, Oliver was leaning on his father, barely sleeping, keeping his energy low, and holding Kara close to him, and she wasn't looking better then him. Robert took a water bottle and gave it to his son, so he could take a sip. "Take this. Oliver, I am not the man you think I am, I didn't save the city, I failed it!" Robert said, when Oliver took a sip and gave it to his girlfriend. "Mr. Queen, don't waste your breath, sleep." Kara told Robert, giving him the bottle back. Robert sighed, taking a gun in his coat, and shooting at the crew member, startling Oliver, and Kara, who took a step back. "Survive!" Robert said, looking at his son and Kara, he held his gun to his head and shot himself.

A few days later, probably, they finally saw land and started taking the boat to the shore. "Pull the boat on the sand, I can take your father." Kara told Oliver, who nodded, and they got out of the raft. Oliver pulled the raft to dry land and Kara went to Robert's lifeless body, that they placed in a bag. When Kara went to take the bag, a notebook fell on the ground, and she took it, placed it in a pocket in her shirt. They dug a hole for them to place the body in, covering in with rocks and placing a log in front of it, carved with the name of the deceased man. Kara then gave the notebook to Oliver, telling him that it was Robert's and that her should keep it, which Oliver did.

The duo returned to the boat to get the other things inside when Oliver fell on the ground, groaning in pain. "Oliver!" Kara yelled, running towards him. He had an arrow in his shoulder. The arrow came from behind them, since the arrowhead was facing them. Kara was too preoccupied with helping Oliver, that she did not hear another arrow whistle in the wind, all she felt was something break on her back. She turned around and saw a man in a green hood with a bow and a quiver full of arrows. The man signaled Kara to follow him, which she did, taking Oliver with her, with no apparent effort. When she reached the man, he had stopped in a cave, with a makeshift bed, a fire hole, a casserole above the fire hole and a wooden box with, as her x-ray vision showed her, herbs inside. The man took Oliver from her and made him lie down on the makeshift bed next to the fire hole. The Asian man took a bole of water and some herbs from his box and bended down to give them to Oliver, who started chocking from the pain, but then passed out once more. The man got up and left the cave with his bow and quiver full of arrows.

When Oliver woke up, he gasped and looked around. "Woaw... Olly, calm down, you are safe." Kara said, speeding towards him and making sure he doesn't get up too quickly. "Where are we?" Oliver asked, confused. "We are in a cave on the island. That man who shot you, he saved your life." Kara said, forcing Oliver to get back down. When he was back down, Oliver went back to sleep, needing to rest.

A few minutes later, the Asian man came back with three birds in a cage.

The man cooked his own bird, letting it stay above the fire. The smell of cooked bird woke Oliver up, and he made a movement to take a bit off the bird, but the man slapped his hand before he could. "Hey!" Oliver said, pulling back his hand. "Shencun." The man said, making Oliver and Kara look at each other in confusion. "What?" Kara finally asked, raising an eyebrow. "Shencun." The man repeated, making a snapping movement, looking at the bird. "You want us to kill a bird?" Oliver asked, confused. The man repeated the gesture, until the two young adults took their birds. Kara was the first one to snap the bird's neck, accidentally, really, but she still killed it. Oliver also killed his bird, after seeing his girlfriend so I before him.

They are their bird in silence, not really like the fact they took their first life, animal or not. "Shencun." The man said, looking at them. "We know... bird... we get it..." Oliver replied, tired. "Shencun, not mean bird. Shencun mean, survive." The man said, before leaving Kara and Oliver dumbfounded. Before he leaves, the man said, "You want survive this place, bird not last thing you kill." And both young adults gaged, the thought of ending another life, they did not enjoy that.

That night, Oliver couldn't sleep, so he sat next to the fire and looked at Kara sleeping. He then looked at the fire, that was dying, so he took the book Kara gave him, the notebook that belonged to his father. He started using the pages to reignite the fire. However, when he moved the pages closer to the flames, words started appearing on them, names, in fact. He looked at the names, Adam Hunt, Martin Somers, and others, then he closed the book and went to sleep.

 **A/N: So... did you like this first chapter? I liked to write it, but I did use more of Arrow's official storyline, I just added my own personnal touch. Please review!**

 _Next, on the Island..._

 _Yao-Fei_

 _When Kara woke up, she didn't feel the pain in her leg anymore, probably because it already healed, but she felt someone shaking her. She turned on her back and sat straight up, and saw who was trying to wake her up, Oliver. "You're awake! Finally." Oliver said, as he stopped shaking Kara. "Where are we..." Kara asked, groaning as she looked at where she was shot and found only a small wound. "I don't know... but I bet he does." Oliver said, pointing at the man sitting on the desk in front of them. "Who are you?" Kara asked, as she turned towards the man, English by the looks of it._

 **I am letting you guess who the English guy is!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dear readers, I am back to give you a new chapter! (Yeah!) I hope you liked the first chapter, and as you saw, I am kind of staying on Arrow's storyline for when Oliver was on the island, and if you haven't noticed, well rewatch the Arrow, or just watch it, cause it was sort of the same as in the show. However, some content, not this chapter, will NOT be like in the show, just coming from my own head. And now... on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing about the Arrow or Supergirl**

Chapter 2: Yao-Fei

The day after Oliver found the hidden list inside his father's notebook, probably written in invisible ink, the hooded man took Kara and Oliver to his hunting session.

He shot an arrow and it went directly into a rabbit, and repeated the movement with another rabbit, then pointed at the direction where the rabbits were. "Go." He said to Kara and Oliver. "Hey, why does it have to be us who go get the rabbits?" Oliver complained, followed by a quick nod from Kara. "Yah? Why don't we use the bow, and you go get the targets?" Kara added, and the man sighed, looked right at them. "Fine, try, bow, if you shoot at tree, over there, I get the rabbits." The man said, giving Oliver the bow. When he drew the arrow, it gravely missed the tree. He gave it to Kara, who also missed, but not as much as Oliver did. "That why I use bow. Go." The man said, taking back his bow. Oliver and Kara sighed, but still did as they were told.

When they got to the dead animals, Kara felt like there were people walking behind them. She scratched it off, but when she heard Oliver fell on the ground, unconscious, she turned her head. "Oliver!" Kara yelled, trying to get him to wake up.

When she felt something hitting her, Kara turned around to see a masked man holding out his hand in pain, probably from punching her. Someone; however, took their gun and shot Kara in the leg. Thinking it would bounce off her like it did for her cousin, she let it touch her, but she was surprised when the bullet wounded her, staying in her leg and, causing Kara to wince in pain. She looked at the blood on her leg and her veins around the wound starting to get darker and causing her more pain. After finally getting the bullet out, Kara fell on the ground, unconscious, and the soldiers took both Kara and Oliver with them.

When Kara woke up, she didn't feel the pain in her leg anymore, probably because it already healed, but she felt someone shaking her. She turned on her back and sat straight up, and saw who was trying to wake her up, Oliver. "You're awake! Finally." Oliver said, as he stopped shaking Kara. "Where are we..." Kara asked, groaning as she looked at where she was shot and found only a small wound. "I don't know... but I bet he does." Oliver said, pointing at the man sitting on the desk in front of them. "Who are you?" Kara asked, as she turned towards the man, English by the looks of it. "My name is Edward Fyers. I was going to ask you two the same thing." The man said, with a British accent. "My name is Oliver Queen, this is my girlfriend Kara Danvers. We were shipwrecked here a few weeks ago." Oliver answered, staring at Fyers, who signaled to his soldiers to take them both. The soldiers nodded and grabbed Oliver and Kara and forced them to get up. They then pushed them towards the desk Fyers was at. "Mr. Queen, Miss Danvers, do you know this man? His name in Yao-Fei, he is a Chinese criminal that they sent here." Fyers said, and he noticed the wide eyes the two young adults were giving him. "You don't know the name of this island, do you? It's called Lian Yu, mandarin, for purgatory." Fyers explained, still looking straight at Oliver.

Oliver and Kara were a little tempted to say that they knew him, but knew that it would only end up badly for Yao-Fei. "No, we don't know him." Oliver said, and Kara nodded, approving his statement.

A masked man, with swords and other weapons, entered the tent. Fyers ordered him to convince Oliver and Kara to tell him the truth. He tortured Oliver, by using his sword to cut him in the back and in the chest. When he got to Kara, his sword broke on impact with her skin. "What the...?" Fyers asked, confused, as Kara softly blew on the masked man to disorient him. At that moment, an arrow was shot from outside the tent, killing one of the soldiers. Pretty soon, most of the soldiers were down, the rest, including Fyers and the masked man, were gone. Yao-Fei, who was wearing his hood, entered the tent where Oliver, who was passed out because of the pain, and Kara, who had taken off her cuffs thanks to her strength and getting Oliver out of his. Yao-Fei took Oliver from Kara and they ran to the cave, but before they got there, Kara was shot in the back, knocking her out, so Yao-Fei had to carry them both into the cave.

When Oliver woke up, he heard coughing and groaning coming from next to him. He sat up and turned around, ignoring the pain it caused him, to see Kara lying on her back, unconscious but barely alive, and in very bad shape. He got up and looked around the cave, but didn't see Yao-Fei anywhere, so Oliver assumed that he went hunting and had placed a bolder in front of the entrance to keep them inside.

When he heard Kara cough again, Oliver went back to her side and looked for anything that could have injured her. He didn't want to place Kara on her side, too scared that it could cause her more pain, so he used a piece of cloth to sponge the sweat on her face.

That was when she woke up, gasping, and making Oliver jump.

She started coughing really loudly and tried to get up. "Ow…" Kara said, placing one hand on her forehead and the other, on her right side. "Woaw… stay down, you were hurt really badly." Oliver said, getting Kara to lay down. "I have… to take… the… bullet out… so… it can… heal…" Kara said, using all her strength, which was weaker then usual, thanks to her current state, to get up again, ignoring Oliver's warning. "You can't get up, it will hurt even more. Where is the bullet?" Oliver asked, but Kara didn't answer, instead she showed him where it was. Oliver's eyes widened when she lifted her shirt to show him the wound on the back of her right side. "Do… do you know how to get it out?" Oliver asked, a slightly panicking. "I did it… twice… since… we… we got on the… the island" Kara confessed, stopping a few times to cough and catch her breath. "Well then, I'll help you sit, so you can get the bullet out of you." Oliver said, and Kara nodded. Oliver took a box next to him and placed it behind Kara, who he took under the shoulders to lift her up and pushed the box, so she can lean on it. When Kara attempted to take out the bullet, she started groaning and let out a small scream of pain. Once the bullet was out, the wound started healing, but Kara didn't seem to look better. "Thank… you…" Kara said, before passing out from the pain. Oliver checked her pulse to see if she was fine, and sighed, relieved that his girlfriend was alive.

A few kilometers away, in the mercenary camp, Edward Fyers was sitting at his desk when one of his men entered the tent. "You wanted to see me, sir?" the man asked, confused of the reason he was summoned there. "I need you to give me direct line to our client, I need to make a phone call." Fyers answered, still startled from his encounter with Kara and Oliver.

 **A/N 1: Hope you liked this chapter, again it was a lot like in the show... if you have any questions, what so ever, about the story, this one or Bonds, please review! Well, if you don't have any questions and just liked it, still review, I like to see what you think of the story.**

 **A/N 2 (PLEASE READ): Ok, if many of you were wondering, I will not upload a new chapter for Bonds until I am finished with this story, so it might take a while, since this story will be long.**

 **A/N 3 (PLEASE READ (WARNING: SPOILER)): If you guys were wondering, even if this is a story with Oliver and Kara, so a Kariver story, since Barry thinks they are dead, this will NOT be a full on Kariver story, if I continue with the storyline on Arrow, they will seperate, so there will be other couples.**

 **A/N 4 (WARNING: SPOILER) : Like I said earlier, I am trying to continue on Arrow's storyline, so if you wanted to know, after year two Kara will be on the same storyline as Sara on the show, so you can guess what will happen to her, but until then, she has a similar storyline than Oliver. For Oliver, his storyline is pulled for about a year (Year three on the show = year two on this story).**

 **Now, after a lot of spoilers, let's see what will happen next chapter...**

 _Next, on The Island..._

 _Kryptonite_

 _"Oh, I almost forgot, this is a gift, from my client." Fyers said, smirking as he opened one of the boxes, revealing a sword with lead covering it. "You know that swords can't hurt me…" Kara said, but with that sword, she was worried that she might get hurt. "You see, my client is the boss of a government agency back in the United States, and she found out what you were, thanks to the blood you spilt when we shot you." Fyers said, taking off the lead cover of the sword, revealing a glowing green blade._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my dear readers, here is the next chapter of this story... I hope you guys like it, the story I mean. Now, without further adou... on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: as usual, I own nothing but the idea...**

Chapter 3: kryptonite

Far away from Lian Yu, in the United States, an African-American woman was at her desk when her encrypted phone rang. She sighed and accepted the call. "Mr. Fyers, what is it?" the woman asked, sounding annoyed. "Amanda, we have a problem." Fyers said, sounding shocked. "What is is? You should know by now, Mr. Fyers, that I do not have a lot of patience." Amanda said, even more annoyed now. "We encountered an alien, I do not know what race, she looks human, but has cold breathing powers and cannot be cut by my men's swords." Fyers described, and Amanda sighed, understanding the problem they were facing. "So… you are facing a kryptonian if what you are telling me is accurate." Amanda said, smirking slightly. She knew exactly what could hurt her, since she was experimenting on one at one of her black-sight facilities. "Not exactly." Fyers said, making his client frown. "What do you mean?" she asked, confused. "If what you told me about this race of aliens is true, she wouldn't be vulnerable to bullets, and we shot her a few times, wounding her, director Waller." Fyers said, making Amanda frown even more. "Then with what you are telling me, she isn't a daxamite either, since she has the freezing breath. So what is she? It would be a lot easier if we had her blood." Waller said, that last part more for herself. "We actually have some of her blood. When we took her, my men shot her and it left some blood on the ground. I can order my men to go get it and I can send her blood sample over to you with my computer." Fyers said, making Waller smirk. The call ended, and Waller went back to her experiments in her ARGUS black-sight.

An hour later, she got an alert that Fyers had sent her what he had promised. She analyzed the blood and found something interesting, that made her grin. The alien interfering with her plans was a kryptonian hybrid, part kryptonian, part daxamite, and part human. She took her phone and sent an email to Fyers, telling him that the best way to injure the alien was with kryptonite and that she would send some over to him. She also sent information on all the kryptonite she would send him. The green would injure her, but not scare her, and also weaken her when close to her, the gold one would take away her powers for an hour when in contact with her skin and scare her. She also sent kryptonite cuffs, weapons, and other useful things, and would also send more kryptonite later, if needed, but sent her personal synthetic kryptonite that she made to take control of the kryptonians, so they would do things for her, unwillingly, while near it.

Back on the island, while the kryptonite was sent over to Fyers without the castaways' knowledge, Yao-Fei trained Oliver and Kara.

A few weeks later, Yao-Fei was missing, and Oliver decided to go help him, knowing Fyers had sent his men to capture him. Kara insisted on going, so the couple left together for the camp. To find Yao-Fei faster, they took the decision to separate, which they will later regret.

On Kara's end, she used her x-ray vision to find Yao-Fei in the tents, but when she found a tent full of lead boxes, she got curious and went inside. "Hello Miss Danvers." She heard, once she got inside the tent, it was Fyers, and he was alone. "Fyers, what is this? Where is Yao-Fei?" Kara asked, growling. "Yao-Fei is fine, and so is your beloved Oliver." Fyers said, and smirked and the shocked face Kara made at the mention of her boyfriend's name. "What did you do to him? What is this?" Kara asked, getting worried. "Oh, I almost forgot, this is a gift, from my client." Fyers said, smirking as he opened one of the boxes, revealing a sword with lead covering it. "You know that swords can't hurt me…" Kara said, but with that sword, she was worried that she might get hurt. "You see, my client is the boss of a government agency back in the United States, and she found out what you were, thanks to the blood you spilt when we shot you." Fyers said, taking off the lead cover of the sword, revealing a glowing green blade. The second the blade was visible, Kara started to feel weak and scared. "What is this… what did you find out about me…?" Kara asked, getting more scared. "This, is kryptonite, mineral from your home planet Krypton. My client sent some over once she found out about you being part kryptonian, part human and part daxamite." Fyers said, shocking Kara. She only knew that her father and a few scientists of the science guild on Krypton created her with the blood of her mother and some human, he never told her about daxamite side. She fell on her knees, not just because the pain was getting stronger as Fyers was getting closer, but also because everything that she knew about herself was a lie. "That explains why lead can hurt you, because you see, daxamites, when on Earth, are allergic to lead, while kryptonians are weak against kryptonite, but you are highly allergic to kryptonite and a little less allergic to lead." Fyers said, smirking as he looked at Kara, who was on the ground, feeling weak, even on the verge of unconsciousness. "Why… why are you… are you doing… this…!?" Kara asked, her veins glowing brighter as the kryptonite got closer to her. "Because you disrupted my business!" Fyers answered, slashing Kara's arm while getting behind her and cutting her in the back, causing the young alien to scream. When Kara lost consciousness, Fyers took her into the cage rigged with kryptonite bars and lights to weaken her.

Right afterwards, he went to see Oliver, who had also been caught by his men for infiltrating the camp as a guard. Oliver had been shocked, when he had seen Yao-Fei under the mask of one of the mercenaries. He was also shocked when Fyers told him (read: bragged) that he caught Kara and that he had managed to defeat her easily, he even sounded overconfident with a tad of sassiness in his tone.

 **A/N 1: I hope you liked this chapter, sorry if I am kind of torturing our favorite kryptonian, but I had to... I had to introduce kryptonite and I had to introduce our least favorite person in the arrowverse... Amanda Waller... yep... only way to introduce this woman is with some big-time drama... Please review!**

 **A/N 2: If you read the last chapter of Bonds, you will remember I told you about a new story I am working on... well the prologue won't be published in a long time, I need to write more of it and stablize the story... but when I publish it, I will let you know...**

 _Next, on the Island..._

 _Betrayale_

 _Fyers and his men had taken Kara and Oliver to a cliff, where the river was becoming a waterfall. Fyers took Oliver and was about to push him, when he was stopped by one of his men. "Wait! I will do it." Yao-Fei said, approaching him. "Fine, do it." Fyers nodded, taking a few steps back, so Yao-Fei can push Oliver off the cliff._

 _Yao-Fei bended down and stealthily took a piece of paper from his outfit and placed it in Oliver's pocket. "Shencun." Yao-Fei said, after slightly opening Oliver's mouth to wake him up, before quickly throwing Oliver in the waterfall, so not to arose suspicion on him._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello dear readers, here is the next chapter, hope you like it! Be warned, torture and fight scenes are frequent in this chapter, so be careful. So, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Chapter 4: betrayal

The next day, after what Oliver had been days of waiting in that cage, the Queen scion was taken outside the camp, where he saw a guard fighting a prisoner, and he recognized the guard as the man who tortured him the last time he was held there. It wasn't an even fight, the guard won easily, and killed the prisoner. "Now, for the next fight!" Fyers said, pushing Oliver in the ring, still cuffed. "Wait, it's not very fair, is it?" Oliver asked, looking at the man with the sword. "You are right, Mr. Queen. It wouldn't be fair for the man who caught you to not have the pleasure of killing you." Fyers said, and the masked mercenary stepped back as another guard stepped forward, it was Yao-Fei.

The fight was also uneven, Yao-Fei was well trained, while Oliver had never been in that kind of fight. Yao-Fei dominated the fight, easily, by kicking Oliver in the stomach and knocking him down with a quick punch in the face. He then took Oliver in a chokehold and knocked his charge out, making Fyers believe he had killed him.

Back in the kryptonite cage, Kara had woken up to the sound of fighting and footsteps entering the tent. "The boss wants to see you." A guard said, opening the door and cuffing Kara with regular cuffs, believing her powers wouldn't come back for a long time.

The guard pushed the young kryptonian towards the combat ring. Obviously, forcing her to fight would be a bad idea, mostly for her adversary, since she had super strength, so she dii not know why Fyers wanted her out there, under the yellow sun, no less. "I see you decided to join this little party Miss Danvers." Fyers said, a smirk on his face as he looked at Kara. "I didn't really have a choice in the matter, did I?" Kara spat, trying to use her strength to break free from the cuffs. "No, you did not. But it was for a good cause. You will be able to see your beloved Mr. Queen be thrown in the river. He is dead now." Fyers said, a wide grin appearing on his face, looking at the wide eyes Kara made. "No… he can't be…" Kara whispered, falling on her knees despite the guard's effort to keep her up. "Yes, but don't blame me, it was all Yao-Fei's doing." Fyers said, a small laugh could be heard from him.

Kara finally broke free from her cuffs, after gaining enough anger to use to her advantage and break the cuffs. However, when she was about to wipe the grin off his face, Fyers stuck a needle in her neck, knocking her down with the liquid kryptonite inside. Even if she was unconscious, her veins still glowed green in her neck and her face.

Everything was blurry when she gained consciousness again, but still felt weak, and held up her arms. The veins in her arms were glowing green because of her kryptonite cuffs and chains, keeping her docile and on the ground.

Fyers and his men had taken Kara and Oliver to a cliff, where the river was becoming a waterfall. Fyers took Oliver and was about to push him, when he was stopped by one of his men. "Wait! I will do it." Yao-Fei said, approaching him. "Fine, do it." Fyers nodded, taking a few steps back, so Yao-Fei can push Oliver off the cliff.

Yao-Fei bended down and stealthily took a piece of paper from his outfit and placed it in Oliver's pocket. "Shencun." Yao-Fei said, after slightly opening Oliver's mouth to wake him up, before quickly throwing Oliver in the waterfall, so not to arose suspicion on him.

"No!" Kara yelled, her vision had cleared up to see her boyfriend get pushed off the cliff. The kryptonian tried to get up, but her cuffs were draining all her energy and burning her wrists.

"Go back to camp!" Fyers ordered, and everyone left the cliff, leaving Fyers with the blond alien. "You… waiting for a thank you… for not killing me… and sending me with… with Oliver…? Not… not happening…" Kara said, trying to smirk. "I see your allergies are getting worse. And no, the reason why you are still alive, is because my client has found use for you." Fyers spate, pulling on the chains as he walked towards the camp. When they arrived at camp, Fyers locked Kara up in her kryptonite cage, but the mercenary knew that she wouldn't stay there for long, not because she would escape, but because of Waller's plan with the synthetic kryptonite.

Fyers went to the kryptonite storage tent, where he opened a box, where an ancient looking necklace, with a purple stone in the middle, and a hairpin with the same stone on it, but smaller. He smirked, took the jewelries, then left for the uniform storage tent, took a suit, and went back to the kryptonite cage.

When he entered, Fyers saw Kara laying on the floor, trying to sleep. "Well, well, well…" Fyers said, his hands on his hips, making Kara weakly turn towards him. "What… do… do you want…?" Kara asked, not even trying to get up. "Take this." He said, bluntly, throwing the necklace and hairpin to Kara, after closing the kryptonite emitters in the cell and on it. "What is this?" Kara asked, feeling slightly better (read: not horrible). "Wear them, or you will suffer and beg for a quick death that will never come." Fyers spat, putting the cloths down and placing the key to the cage in the lock. "When you got the jewelry on, you can change from your filthy clothing." He added, before leaving the tent, a smirk on his face.

The stones on the jewelries, close to Kara now, started to take effect on the kryptonian, who, unwillingly took the necklace and hair pin and placed them on herself. _What… what is happening?_ Kara thought, worried about why she wasn't in control of her body. After, she unlocked the door and changed cloths, now she looked like the mercenaries that killed her boyfriend (she just thinks he died). Before leaving the tent, she placed the mask over her head and searched for Fyers.

The kryptonian found him close to the computers, checking something out. "Fyers." Kara said, making Fyers turn around and smirk. He took off the mask she was wearing to look at her face. Because of her allergy to kryptonite, her veins were glowing purple, but since it was close to her face, and touching her skin, the veins were brighter and slowly reaching her eyes, making them glow purple as well. "Keep the mask, we don't need people recognizing you." Fyers said, and Kara nodded, placing the mask back over her head. "What do you wish me to do?" she asked, keeping her head down. "Go train, but don't push it, no one matches your speed and strength." Fyers ordered, and Kara bowed before leaving the tent.

Sometimes, during training, Fyers would use a gold kryptonite sword and scratch Kara, causing her to scare.

 **A/N: Here, done! Hope you liked this chapter, even with the bad scenes... Please review!**

 _Next, on the Island..._

 _Slade_

 _The fight last about ten minutes, until the female mercenary fell on her knees, a bullet having pierced her leg from behind. "Next time kid, bring a gun." Slade said, approaching from the shadows. "Yeah… thanks Slade…" Oliver said, still looking at the girl on the ground. "It was nothing, kid. Now, don't we have Yao-Fei and your girlfriend to find? I will finish her off, so we can go. The mission is already ruined, we can do whatever, now." Slade said, aiming his gun at the girl, but Oliver stopped him before he could shoot. "Wait, maybe she can give us information about what Fyers is planning." Oliver said, and Slade removed his gun, but Oliver felt something in that girl, but he didn't know what, all he wanted was to know who she was. He stepped forward and took off the mask from the girl's face. Oliver gasped, recognizing Kara, but something was different, and he wondered if it had to do with her glowing veins and eyes. "Kid, do you know her?" Slade asked, going next to Oliver._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello dear readers, sorry if I took longer than usual to update the storry, I continued to write Bonds, so I took some space from this part of the story, but here I am with a new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: as usual, don't own anything**

Chapter 5: Slade

Oliver Queen was not dead, for the second time, to everyone's disbelief, well at least, to the disbelief of everyone who knew that he had survived. Yao-Fei did not kill him, he just knocked him out, using a technic to make people believe that he doesn't have a pulse. Oliver was in the water when he finally came back to himself.

After getting out of the water, and the water out of him, he checked if he was hurt, but found a piece of paper with a map of the island on it. He looked more carefully and found a path that he needed to follow, so he started walking towards where Yao-Fei wanted him to go.

Once he arrived at the site on the map at the end of the trail, he saw a crashed plane and attempted to enter. When he entered the plane, he found himself ambushed by a tall man who held his sword on his throat. "Who are you? Did anyone follow you here?" the man asked, with an Australian accent. "My… my name is Oliver Queen, I was shipwrecked here, my girlfriend and I are the only survivors. I wasn't followed here, they threw me from a cliff in the water, thinking I was dead." Oliver said, holding up his hands in surrender. "Then where is your girlfriend if you both survived?" the man asked, sceptic. "I really don't know… we went to rescue Yao-Fei… we separated, and I was caught by a man named Edward Fyers, I found that Yao-Fei was part of his mercenaries and he faked my death, gave me this map and threw me down the river." Oliver said, taking the piece of paper Yao-Fei gave him, as proof. "Wait… you know Yao-Fei?" the Australian asked, surprised. "Yeah, he saved us from dying on this island, we owe him our lives." Oliver said, and the man held down his sword and turned Oliver around. "I am here because I came to save Yao-Fei. The name's Slade. Slade Wilson." Slade said, holding up his hand, which Oliver shook. "So, Oliver, what do you say we get off this island?" Slade asked, and Oliver nodded, and Slade gave him a knife. "Let's train." He added and they went outside to train.

Slade realized that Oliver was not as trained as he thought he would be, even if Yao-Fei told him to get to Slade. After a day of training and showing Oliver how to fight, Slade showed Oliver a map of Fyers' camp.

"In about a week, a plane full of supplies will land here, and we can use it to get off the island." Slade said, pointing at some areas near the camp. "Ok, so we need to hijack the plane?" Oliver asked, unsure how the two of them would pull it off. Sometimes he wished Kara was there with him, she was more powerful, so she would be an asset for their escape. "No, if we do that, the plane will turn around before it lands. We need, to get on the plane before it leaves. And while we wait for that day, we will increase your skills and I will train you, so you don't get killed or ruin the mission." Slade said, with a wide grin.

During the week, Oliver trained under Slade, to learn how to fight and not die.

Today was the day. Slade woke Oliver up in the morning, so they could leave and get to the plane.

The mission was going well, even better than what Slade thought it would, but that thought was ruined, of course, by Oliver, who wanted to go get Yao-Fei and maybe, Kara, if she was there.

Oliver ran towards the tents and saw Yao-Fei enter one of them and was about to follow him in, when a gust of freezing air pushed him. The blast made him fly forward and into a table. He turned and saw a mercenary approach him and he could tell in was a girl because of her forms, but he didn't know who it was, all he could see in her face were her strangely colored eyes. _I need to remember to tell Oliver I am sorry if we survive this…_ Kara thought, going to kick Oliver with much more power then in training.

The fight last about ten minutes, until the female mercenary fell on her knees, a bullet having pierced her leg from behind. "Next time kid, bring a gun." Slade said, approaching from the shadows. "Yeah… thanks Slade…" Oliver said, still looking at the girl on the ground. "It was nothing, kid. Now, don't we have Yao-Fei and your girlfriend to find? I will finish her off, so we can go. The mission is already ruined, we can do whatever, now." Slade said, aiming his gun at the girl, but Oliver stopped him before he could shoot. "Wait, maybe she can give us information about what Fyers is planning." Oliver said, and Slade removed his gun, but Oliver felt something in that girl, but he didn't know what, all he wanted was to know who she was. He stepped forward and took off the mask from the girl's face. Oliver gasped, recognizing Kara, but something was different, and he wondered if it had to do with her glowing veins and eyes. "Kid, do you know her?" Slade asked, going next to Oliver. "Yes, that's Kara, but something is different…" Oliver said, staring into his girlfriend's purple eyes. "Do her eyes and veins normally glow purple like this?" Slade asked, curious. Oliver simply shook his head before bending down and forcing her to look straight at him. He saw the stones on the hair pin and necklace, and knew that it might come from those objects, so he took them off and threw them as far away as he could. The second they were out of reach, Kara lost consciousness, collapsing on the ground. "What did you do?" Slade asked, not understanding why pieces of jewelries could cause someone to collapse. "They were causing her veins and eyes to glow. I don't know what the stones were, or what they did to her, but we need to get her out of here." Oliver answered, not really helping Slade understand what had happened. "Not so fast!" they turned in time to see Fyers punch both of them, knocking them down.

When Oliver and Slade woke up, it was dark, and they were in a large tent. "Where are we? What are we doing here?" Oliver asked, confused. Fyers entered, he was pushing a blond girl in. If you looked carefully, you would see the glowing veins on her neck and arms. Kara had kryptonite cuffs on her wrists, she was cuffed in the back, and her chains also cuffed her ankles. "Kara!" Oliver said, when she had been pushed next to him. She groans but sat down, leaning on Oliver.

 **A/N 1: Here, I hope you liked this chapter, please review, I want to know what you think!**

 **A/N 2: If you were wondering, year 1 on the Island is almost over! Next chapter is the end of year 1, so new adventures for our heroes!**

 _Next, on the Island..._

 _escaping the bonds_

 _Shado had taken the care of Kara, teaching her everything she knew, but the only thing Slade couldn't teach Oliver that Shado could, was archery, so when Shado was out training Oliver the art her father had tought her, Slade was teaching Kara about the arts of swordsmanship and some other kinds of fighting._

 _After five weeks of hard training, Kara and Oliver were ready. Oliver had learned archery perfectly and could hit the target very easily, he could also fight as well as Slade and he could even beat him from time to time, and he could also use many weapons with ease..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Surprise! Here is a second chapter for you! I hope you like this end of year chapter, it concludes the year perfectly, I think...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter 6: escaping the bonds

After Yao-Fei entered the tent, all hell broke loose, Slade was mad at Yao-Fei, Oliver wanted explanation for their fight and Kara was too drained by the kryptonite to even care about all that.

Yao-Fei unlocked Kara's chains before looking at Fyers, who had made him a proposition, to surrender himself and tell the world about what he did. To persuade Yao-Fei to do so, Fyers had captured his daughter Shado, and had kept her alive for that moment.

After Yao-Fei refused to do what he ordered, Fyers shot him in front of the younger members of the group. Shado was in shock and started to cry, much like everyone else.

After taking Yao-Fei, who had trouble running with his leg being shot, the group ran towards the plane Slade had used to come to the island, and their makeshift home. However, when they were barely out of the camp, Slade, Kara, Oliver, Shado and her father were getting shot by mercenaries, which made Yao-Fei do the ultimate sacrifice. Despite the protests he got from the three youngest, Yao-Fei stopped and pushed them to leave him to die, claiming he was dead weight anyway. When they got to the plane, everyone broke down and mourned the lose of a great man.

They spent the next few weeks plotting, making sure their plan would be perfect before going to fight Fyers and his men. To make sure Kara and Oliver were ready, Shado and Slade trained them one on one. Slade, obviously, mentored Oliver, since he had grown a little bit of fondness for the young Queen scion. Shado had taken the care of Kara, teaching her everything she knew, but the only thing Slade couldn't teach Oliver that Shado could, was archery, so when Shado was out training Oliver the art her father had tought her, Slade was teaching Kara about the arts of swordsmanship and some other kinds of fighting.

After five weeks of hard training, Kara and Oliver were ready. Oliver had learned archery perfectly and could hit the target very easily, he could also fight as well as Slade and he could even beat him from time to time, and he could also use many weapons with ease. Thanks to Shado's training, Kara had learned to use the flexibility she had thanks to the Earth's yellow sun as an advantage against her enemies, and she had learned how to use a bow, but not as well as her boyfriend. Shado had also taught her to use her super breath and energy blast powers as last resort, mostly since the latter made her weak afterwards and burned down all of her cloths that weren't made with special fabrics, she learned that the hard way when she got mad and a blast of solar energy got out of her, creating a medium sized crater.

That night, after they ate, Slade looked at his makeshift family and cleared his throat, getting their attention. "We need to leave 0600 if we want to get there in time." He said, warningly and they all nodded, getting ready for bed. They had learned from Shado that Fyers planed of destroying a plane that would pass above them, so they needed to act fast if they wanted to save the plane.

Slade, Kara, Oliver and Shado were getting ready the next morning when Kara turned around, having heard an extra heartbeat in the plane. "Ho… how did you escape from Fyers and the others?" Kara asked the man in front of her, making her surrogate family turn around as well. Shado ran at her father, giving him a hug, but when he did not hug her back, she took a few steps back, scared. "Escape? Oh… I did not escape…" Yao-Fei said, and Slade glared at the man he believed to be his friend. "You son of…" Slade said, going to punch Yao-Fei. However, his movement was stopped by other mercenaries entering the plane, guns held up, mostly aiming at Kara, who took a few long steps back. One of the threw a small grenade at her, which she caught, smirking. When the grenade blew up in her face, reveling green smoke, the mercenaries grinned. The kryptonite smoke made the young kryptonian hybrid cough loudly and fall on her knees, breathing in and out with difficulty. "Kara!" Oliver yelled, going to his girlfriend, and checking if she was fine, but the smoke made it hard to see inside. When it cleared out, everyone saw the blond on her knees, her veins glowing green, as did her eyes. "Oh god…" Shado said, placing her hand over her mouth. The mercenaries cuffed the group and brought them to their base.

After Fyers shot Shado in the shoulder to make Yao-Fei comply, the latter did as he was asked, and changed in his military uniform to do his speech. When he was done, Fyers shot Yao-Fei in the heart, killing him instantly.

Shado and Slade had taken off their rope cuffs, and went to hit the mercenaries closer to them, while Oliver was cutting off his own ropes before helping Kara take off hers. They fought off the mercenaries to make sure the missiles don't hit the plane. Suddenly, Fyers yelled to his men to fire the first missile, so Oliver, Shado, Kara and Slade ran outside to see the missile launcher fire the missile, heading towards the plane.

Slade, with a sniper gun, was shooting the mercenaries, killing them at random. Shado, Kara and Oliver were running towards the launcher to make sure it doesn't fire again. After reprogramming the launcher, Kara, Shado and Oliver fought the mercenaries, killing them. Oliver reprogrammed the missile towards the camp, but when he saw Kara running in that direction, Oliver ran after her. "Kara!" Oliver yelled, trying to keep up with his super powered girlfriend.

Sadly, it was too late, the missile had just hit the main tent, causing an explosion that sent Oliver far away from the camp, knocking him out.

When the dust cleared out, Slade found himself all alone. "Shado! Oliver! Kara!" Slade yelled, trying to find his surrogate family. "Slade! We are here! Where's Shado, I thought she was with you!" Kara came, walking towards him, with Oliver's help. "I thought you three were together…" Slade said, when Kara was closer to him, and he helped her stand. "Actually, she's with me!" They heard a British voice said, making them turn around. They saw Fyers holding a knife close to Shado's neck. "Let her go, Fyers!" Kara said, letting go of Oliver, so he could walk closer to the boxes. He looked into one and took out a bow and an arrow. He drew the arrow, aiming at Fyers. "Let her go!" Oliver said, trying to sound threatening. "Funny, a two-year operation undone because a rich kid and his alien girlfriend happened to be ship wreaked here… and here you all are… killers." Fyers smirked, holding Shado tightly. "You wanted nothing more than to leave this island when you first got here, and now you can, I can get you off the island… I can call a rescue ship. Don't tell me you are willing to sacrifice your freedom for _her_." Fyers said, and he hissed the word "her". Shado made a microscopic nod, telling Oliver to shoot when he had the chance.

Before he could say anything else, Oliver shot him, lodging the arrow into his heart. He dropped the weapon and he and Kara went to hug Shado, who had closed her eyes, relieved he had aimed correctly. "I was so scared of missing…" Oliver said, after ending the hug. "Don't be, you did great, just like when I taught you." Shado said, glad to be safe (-ish).

 **A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, do you think it concluded well the first year? I am not done with surprises, a new Bonds chapter should be posted after this one, I know I said I wouldn't, but I am doing it to keep the storyline on track, so when the Island is finished, Bonds will be at that time as well.**

 _Next, on the Island..._

 _new arrival_

 _To become more powerful and able to protect themselves, Slade had agreed to train Kara and Oliver even more, with the sticks he had used to train them at their arrival to the plane. Even if they were in hell, Kara and Oliver were still together, and their friends Slade and Shado were also sharing feelings for each other._

 _While Shado and Kara were hunting, Slade was fighting Oliver with the sticks. With their six months of training, he and Kara had become as good as him, most of the time._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello dear readers, year 2 starts today! I really loved writing this chapter, and I hope you like it too. And now... on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 7: new arrival

Six months have past since they had eliminated Fyers. Before going back to their plane, the quartet had taken everything that was useful to them and not burned during the explosion.

To become more powerful and able to protect themselves, Slade had agreed to train Kara and Oliver even more, with the sticks he had used to train them at their arrival to the plane. Even if they were in hell, Kara and Oliver were still together, and their friends Slade and Shado were also sharing feelings for each other.

While Shado and Kara were hunting, Slade was fighting Oliver with the sticks. With their six months of training, he and Kara had become as good as him, most of the time. Oliver had blocked all of his mentor's attacks and Kara had learned to control her super strength during a fight. After the last blow and the training session done, Shado and Kara entered the plane, the former in her father's hood, distracting Oliver for a slight moment. Slade used that distraction to hit Oliver in the face with his stick. "Hey!" Oliver complained, looking at Slade, who was smirking. "Women are a distraction…" Slade whispered to him, while Kara was putting down the cages she had with her. "While you two were training, we were hunting." Kara said, going towards Oliver. "There is nothing more attractive than women who can hunt." Slade said, a grin on his face. "When we got on the island, the first thing we ate was a bird, your father cooked it for us." Oliver said to Shado, also getting closer to Kara. "He was a terrible cook… but a great father." Shado sighed but smiled nonetheless. "I am looking at the proof…" Oliver smirked to Shado, placing a hand on Kara's back, kissing her while Slade was going to the cages. The sound of a neck getting snapped made Kara and Oliver end the kiss and turn towards the sound. Slade had just snapped the neck of one of the bird Kara and Shado had just captured. "Let's eat." he said, going towards the fire.

Before they could cook anything, a beeping sound was heard behind them. "It's the proximity detector we took from Fyers' camp. It's been six months, how can there be someone now?" Shado asked, taking the device. "It might just be an animal, or something." Oliver said, looking at the map of the island on the device. Shado pushed a button and a video of men walking on the island appeared on the device. "That does not look like animals…" Kara said, looking at her friends. "We are no longer alone on this island. The question is, what do they want…" Slade said, and he took his swords, and a gun. Oliver took knives, and Kara took two guns and a few knives while Shado took her father's hood, her bow and quiver, then they moved out of the plane.

When they got closer to the location where they found the newcomers, Shado and Kara went up the hill, leaving Oliver and Slade to walk further on the road. "What do you think you are doing?" Slade asked Shado and Kara, glaring at Them. "Taking a sniper position, so I can shoot these guys if you were in trouble, and Kara can hear very well, so we can alert you if anything happens." Shado answered, stopping in her tracks. "Be careful." Kara said in kryptonese, turning to Oliver. "You too." Oliver told her, also in kryptonese. "She taught you her native language…" Slade remarked, after Shado and Kara had left. "Yah… I am sure she would be happy to teach you…" Oliver said, grinning. They were about to continue walking when they heard the girls scream. "No… Kara!" Oliver yelled, running towards where the duo had disappeared. The only thing belonging to them, was Shado's hood. Slade ran next to Oliver and looked worried as he showed him the hood.

They went further in the woods and found their loved ones tied up on chairs, being questioned by men. Oliver was about to go get them back, but Slade grabbed his arm, firmly, and dragged him behind the closest bush. "What are you doing? We have to save her!" Oliver whispered, so they wouldn't be found. "Kid, we need to wait! And besides, you're not the only one who cares for them…" Slade whispered back, still holding Oliver's arm. Instead of attacking the men, they decided to wait and listen.

"Where are the graves?" one of the men asked, and they presumed that he was the leader. "I don't know." Kara spat, and the man shot her on the feet and grabbed her by the back of her neck, threatening her with his gun on her face. "I am going to ask again, where are the graves?" the man asked, but before she could answer, Oliver ran towards Kara, Shado and the men. He had seen enough and was angry. Slade couldn't get him to come back, so he ran after him.

Oliver ran and hit some of the men, until she got to the leader, while Slade stayed back, shooting the other men with his gun, before helping Shado and Kara up. When they turned around, what they saw shocked them. "Oliver! Stop! No!" Kara yelled, placing her hand over her mouth. Oliver had pinned the leader to the ground, using a rock to punch him, not bothering to restrain herself. The man was dead, and his face caved in from all the punching. "Oliver!" Slade yelled, trying to snap Oliver out of it. Oliver punched one last time before sitting down and taking deep breaths, shocked at what he had done during his rage.

Oliver was standing still, looking down at his hands, stained with blood, and at the body in front of her. Shado, Kara and Slade were giving Oliver some space, looking at the bodies on the ground, until they heard voices coming from a walky-talky on the ground. Slade took it and gave his three friends a look, when Oliver turned around. "We are not alone… the question is now… where do they come from?" Slade asked, but he knew that no one knew the answer, obviously. Little did they know, there was a big ship in the waters on another side of the island.

After the sun had set, Oliver was still looking at his hands, remembering what he had done during that night. He looked up to his girlfriend and surrogate family before running towards a rock, where he sat and thought about what he had become. "Others will surely come, and they won't be happy we killed their men…" Shado said, looking around, while Slade was looking inside the bag of one of the men they had just killed, and Kara was looking worriedly at her boyfriend. "Good reason to figure out why they are here." Slade said, taking out papers from the bag and looked at them. "It's a map of the island chain, including Lian Yu… it looks like the one I used when the ASIS sent me here to rescue your father. Whatever they are looking for, it must be here, on this island." Slade said to Shado and Kara, but latter was not listening, she was looking at Oliver, who had sat on a rock, turning his back to them. "I have seen many more with that look on their eyes…" Slade told her, who turned to him. "What look?" Kara asked, not understanding what he meant. "The one that says he's become someone else… someone he doesn't even… recognize. If someone doesn't talk to him… it will tear him up." Slade told her, and Kara turned back to Oliver, before she took a deep breath and walked towards him, resigned. Kara went in front of Oliver and bent down to his height, before taking his bloodied hands. "Come on, let's get out of this place." Kara told him, and Oliver nodded, still not looking at her.

 **A/N 1: So, did you like this chapter? Ps: NO EVIL Slade! He will NOT be bad, but he will have some issues!**

 **A/N 2 (PLEASE READ IF YOU READ BONDS): I posted this chapter today, because I have an announcement/question for you, readers of Bonds and the Island. I am not posting on Bonds to ask this question, even if it is about Bonds, because, like I said in the last update on that story, I am writing them in the same kind of storyline (-ish). Ok, for Bonds, I am planning a special chapter, like Worlds Finest in Supergirl, but different, I am not telling you anything more, though. So, for that chapter, I was planning a very special visit, but I don't know from who yet, that is where you come in, I am giving you choices of people, and you tell me which you want to see.**

 **1) Kara's alternate twin brother (Origins about the alternates are different than in this story) : unnamed**

 **2) alternate Barry**

 **3) alternate Cisco and Kara**

 **4) alternate Kara**

 **5) lost alternate of any character of the story**

 **6) unknown person: random character in the multiverse/DC universe**

 **A/N 3: Thank you for answering the question on either Bonds or this story! Please review!**

 _Next, on the Island..._

 _meeting the new comers_

 _Slade stopped in his tracks when they finally got to where the men were going. He walked closer to the rock in front of him before taking out a photo and placing it in front of him, comparing both sites. "To those men, this location could have been on anyone of a hundred and fifty different islands, but for someone who knows this island like he knows his own name…" Slade smirked, turning around to look at Kara, Oliver and Shado. "So, those men for looking for this place?" Shado asked, but it was more of a statement. "Why?" Kara asked, before her mentor could._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my dear readers! It has been a while! I am sorry it has been so long, I had to continue writing this story, and Bonds, but it was also because I was studying for my end of Highschool exams, which I passed! Yay! Now I can continue writing my stories, and post new chapters this summer, plus dedicate most of my summer to my stories, and to you, my readers, and fans!**

 **I will soon, post a Bonds chapter as well! God you guys can't believe how much I am happy to do this again! Now, on with this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any DC characters.**

Chapter 8: peace is gone

Kara had taken Oliver to the lake next to the plane, where she helped Oliver wash his hands. When his's hands were all clean, Kara took them and looked into Oliver's eyes. "You saved my life…" Kara told him, grateful. "That's what I keep telling myself… I killed that guy, because he was about to kill you… but what if that was not the reason? It feels like this island, it's turning me into something terrible…" Oliver said, taking long breaths. Kara didn't say anything but looked away for a few seconds before bending down to take some water and washing Oliver's face. "No island… no place… can make you something you're not…" Kara said, looking at Oliver reassuringly. "Then I've always been a killer?" Oliver asked, not understanding what Kara meant. "Everyone has their own demons inside of them…" Kara said, and Oliver looked up, taking a deep breath to help himself understand what Kara had just said. "Back on Krypton, most children didn't choose their destinies, they were written for them. In my house, the House of El, my family didn't believe in that, so my cousin was the first and last biological child of Krypton, I was biologically enhanced, but I could still choose my own path. I believe that on Earth, it's the same, so you have the potential of both greatness and chaos, or the light, the darkness… the killer… the hero…" Kara added, and Oliver leaned in to kiss Kara, who kissed back. Oliver broke off the kiss, grinning, as he took off his shirt, while Kara did the same, and they got back to kissing and cuddling in the water.

Kara and Oliver were leaning on each other on some rocks when Slade and Shado walked by to talk to them. Slade and Shado turned around to give them some privacy, so they could put on their shirts. "Hey Kid! Kara!" Slade said, to get the couple to notice him. "We were just… washing off." Oliver said, when they were wearing their shirts again and the adults looked at them. "Well get ready to get dirty again, I think we figured out where these men were headed. Just a couple of clicks, North-West of here." Slade grinned, while Oliver and Kara looked at each other, then at Slade and Shado. "Well let's go." Shado said, and the two younger members of the group walked towards the other two.

"Be careful, don't fall too hard…" Slade warned Oliver, while the four of them were walking in the forest. "Why not? To make sure that there isn't any part of this island that doesn't totally suck?" Oliver asked dryly, making Slade chuckle. "To survive." He answered, getting more serious. "She's a distraction, and in a place like this a distraction's going to cloud your judgment, and that's going to get you killed. Look what this island's already done to you kid." He added, stopping, and turning around to look at Oliver. He looked at Kara, who was talking to Shado in the back, before walking towards Slade, catching up to him.

Slade stopped in his tracks when they finally got to where the men were going. He walked closer to the rock in front of him before taking out a photo and placing it in front of him, comparing both sites. "To those men, this location could have been on anyone of a hundred and fifty different islands, but for someone who knows this island like he knows his own name…" Slade smirked, turning around to look at Kara, Oliver and Shado. "So, those men for looking for this place?" Shado asked, but it was more of a statement. "Why?" Kara asked, before her mentor could. "That would be the question." Slade said, looking at both girls. "Slade? Over here!" Oliver said, and the other three ran towards the young man. It appeared that he had found something interesting. Slade took out one of his knives and walked towards the plants blocking the way to a cave. He walked into it and gazed at what he had found, while the others followed him inside, and Slade took out his flashlight to help them see what was inside the cave. There were a lot of skeletons with the old Japanese flag. Shado mumbled something about the skulls, which were strangely shaped, while Oliver moved closer to one of the bodies. "What happened to these people?" Oliver asked, looking at Slade and Shado, while Kara was also looking around. "What ever did happen to them was over sixty years ago. These people belong to the Japanese imperial army." Slade said, taking a sword to look at it and continued searching the cave. Oliver was barely listening, he had found something on the body of one of these soldiers. "They had been here since world war two…" Shado said, shocked. "We are missing something here…" Slade said, giving the sword to Shado after looking on the other side of the cave. "Kara… come here." Oliver whispered, knowing Kara would here him. She bent down next to him and found what he had in his hand. Oliver was looking at the necklace of one of the soldiers. "You don't just come here for corpses…" Slade added, wondering why the other men wanted to come here. Shado and Slade went back to Kara and Oliver, who had just taken the necklace off the skeleton to have a better look. The rock that Oliver took, looked like an arrowhead when you flipped it over. The four of them looked at the symbols on the rock, that Oliver had taken, wondering what it was.

"Wonderful… now we have a dead Japanese soldier in our home…" Slade said, sarcastically, putting the body down on a box, and Shado went to look at it carefully. "Those men on the island are looking for these corpses, aren't you at least a bit interested in why?" Kara asked dryly, not even looking at Slade. "I'm more interested in how many more there are of them, and where they are operating form. They'll be coming for that, which means they'll be coming for us, and as we've already seen, they are not the friendliest bunch." Slade stated, warningly. "So… it kind of looks like you've done that before…" Oliver said, looking at Shado, changing the subject. "Back in my home town in China I was pre-med." Shado answered, not looking at her surrogate family as she did. "She's a woman of many talents. Come on." Slade said, throwing a bag towards Oliver. "Come on where?" Oliver asked, following Slade outside. "To higher ground, we need to get to a vantage point where we can establish the enemy's position." Slade said, in a "duh" tone. "What about them?" Oliver asked, looking at Shado and Kara, the latter was playing with a stick, practicing some moves. "We'll be fine here." They nodded, returning to their work. "We shouldn't split up." Oliver said, sighing. "Let her play with her corps and her sticks, we'll be back before they know it…" Slade said, walking away from the plane. Kara and Oliver looked at each other, then at Shado, who was working on the body, before Oliver caught up to Slade.

"We shouldn't have left the girls…" Oliver said, climbing on a hill. "It's their lives, it's their choice. You listened to my advice." Slade smirked, waiting with Kara for Oliver to join them. "What advice?" Oliver asked, not knowing what he meant. "To avoid attachments…" Slade stated. "Yah. It was bad advice." Oliver said, walking with Slade. "It'll save your life." Slade added, looking at Oliver. "Maybe I don't want to live under those terms." Oliver replied, slightly annoyed. "Yah, well maybe, you're an idiot." Slade scoffed, turning towards his friend. "Hey, you think, that caring about people gets you killed, I think it's what keeps people alive." Oliver argued, and Slade stopped in his tracks, looking at him. "I was wrong about you, you're definitely an idiot." Slade smiled, staring right into Oliver's eyes, making Oliver chuckle. "That's who I am." He said, and Slade smirked, turning around to continue walking. "I'm not changing." Oliver added, and suddenly, Slade slipped and fell down a cliff, but before he could fall far, Oliver took his hand and tried to help him. "You should be happy I haven't avoided attachment to you." Oliver said, hissing Slade to the ground, away from the cliff.

"There are only two ways out of this island, by sea, and by air." Slade said, when they reached the top of the mountain. "So, what, you're going to steal whatever they used to get onto the island?" Oliver asked, grinning, but taking deep breaths. "Well I am tired of living here, aren't you?" Slade asked, putting his backpack on the ground, and placing his binoculars to look around, and Oliver imitated him. They say a temple in a forest, and directed their search towards the water, where they saw a big ship. "Oh, my god!" Oliver exclaimed, looking at the boat. "It appears to be two to three clicks off shore." Slade said, taking down his binoculars. The sound of an explosion made them jump and look at the ship carefully. "The hell?" Oliver asked, still glaring at the ship far away. Slade looked into his binoculars and stared at the ship, the smoke coming from the blasts coming from there. "It's firing on a fix location. The plane, they must have found it." Slade observed, looking at Oliver, panicking. "Shado, Kara!" Oliver said, also panicking.

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, I know it is not so happy, but it was still fun to write, like always! So please review! And don't forget about last chapter's question, I look forward to your answers.**

 _Next, on the Island..._

 _"_ _Where are the graves?" the man asked, staring at Oliver, who was also glaring at him. "Go to hell." Oliver simply said, and the man scoffed. "Can't, we're already here." He said, and Oliver sighed, getting up. "I'm not telling you anything." Oliver said, and the man sighed. "Two things will happen. You will tell me everything I want to you, then I will kill you, or I will torture you until you tell me everything I want to know, and then, I will kill you." he said, then Oliver glared at him, and the man left, leaving one of his men with Oliver._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey dear readers! Here is the next chapter! I really hope you like it! Now, on with this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, or Flash, or Supergirl...**

Chapter 9: This means war!

Oliver and Slade ran strait towards the plane, even if Slade was not for that plan. "Oliver!" the Australian agent yelled at his blond friend, running after him, trying to avoid getting hit by the blasts sent by the ship. Slade stopped in his tracks, realizing where the next missile would hit. "Oliver!" he yelled, trying to warn the young man that he would get hit, but a missile crashed right in front of him, blocking his way and his voice. The missile hit right behind Oliver, launching him on the ground in front of him. The blast knocked him down really hard, his ears ringing because of the explosion, but he still managed to get up, however disoriented. He saw Slade, parts of his body were in flames, and he was wincing in pain before he collapsed on the ground, probably dead, or unconscious if he was lucky, and that was the last thing Oliver saw before falling into unconsciousness himself.

At that moment, soldiers ran in and found Slade and Oliver's lifeless bodies, but what they didn't see, was that the other inhabitants of the plane did not die, thanks to their survival skills, and Kara, who sped them out of the way, both women were spying of the soldiers. "What do we do with the bodies sir?" one of the soldiers asked, he was next to Oliver's body. "Take that one, the other one is most likely dead." Another soldier said, probably the leader, pointing at Oliver. It was when they lifted Oliver that the girls saw him, unconscious and full of dust. "We should go after them." Shado said, getting up. "Not we. Me. I will go get Oliver, with my powers I can get him out of there before they can know I was there, and besides, Slade will need someone to heal him, and no one knows medicine better than you." Kara told Shado, who raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I can hear his heartbeat, but it's weak, you need to start know if you want him to survive." Kara said, reminding Shado that she had super hearing. Shado nodded, and Kara sped towards where they saw the soldiers leave, leaving the older woman to get Slade to their plane.

Thanks to her enhanced senses, Kara could follow the soldiers from far away, and get to them in a matter of seconds. When they entered the big ship, they used to get to the island, Kara leaped and landed on the boat, entering it easily, and used her x-ray vision and superior hearing, she found where Oliver was, and walked towards him silently, avoiding getting caught.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw a man in front of a cell, talking to Oliver, so she concentrated on the conversation. "Where are the graves?" the man asked, staring at Oliver, who was also glaring at him. "Go to hell." Oliver simply said, and the man scoffed. "Can't, we're already here." He said, and Oliver sighed, getting up. "I'm not telling you anything." Oliver said, and the man sighed. "Two things will happen. You will tell me everything I want to you, then I will kill you, or I will torture you until you tell me everything I want to know, and then, I will kill you." he said, then Oliver glared at him, and the man left, leaving one of his men with Oliver.

After he was out of earshot, Kara silently ran towards the cells, knocking the soldier out, and taking his keychain. "Kara?" Oliver asked, looking at his girlfriend. "Who is this nice young woman?" a Russian man next to Oliver asked, also looking at Kara. "That's Kara, my girlfriend. How are you here?" Oliver asked her, shocked. "I came as soon as I saw you getting dragged by those soldiers. We need to alert the others." Kara said, searching for the right key. "Where can we do that?" Oliver asked, getting out of the cell once Kara had unlocked it, so he could kiss her. "There must be some radio somewhere on this ship, we just need to find it." Kara said, and she sped them around the boat, so they could cover more grounds faster, and as it turned out, there was indeed a radio room in the ship, so they entered it and called their friends. "Shado?" Oliver asked, silence. "Slade? Can you hear us?" Kara asked, silence as well. "Oliver! Thank God Kara found you! And that you're alive!" Shado said, relieved. "Yah, we're in the fr…" Oliver started, but was cut off by soldiers and a man who seemed to lead them but wasn't a soldier. "Who are you?" Kara asked the man. "I am Anthony Ivo. And who are you?" the man asked, pointing a gun at them. "Her name is Lyla!" Oliver said, and Kara nodded, understanding he wanted to protect her identity. "Well congratulations Lyla and Mr. Queen, you just gave us the location of your friends." Ivo said, an annoying smirk on his face, while his men took the couple and dragged them outside.

"What do you want from us?" Oliver asked, once they were back on land. "You two will show us where your friends." Ivo said, holding up a gun in their faces. "Fine… we'll do it… just don't kill her…" Oliver said, weakly, not wanting to see his girlfriend die. "Good." Ivo nodded, and the soldiers pushed Oliver and Kara in the direction they knew to be where their friends would be.

When they got to the plane, no one seemed to be there, so the soldiers shot everywhere, so if someone was hiding, they would be dead. "Blow this place up, so if they are alive, they don't have a home to come back to." Ivo ordered, and a soldier nodded, taking a bomb and throwing it in the plane, after activating the timer on the detonator.

Back at the plane, Shado, who had finished poring a black substance on Slade's burnt face and hided the man and herself, was trying to find the detonator after making sure the soldiers were gone to get out of her hiding spot. "Did you find to detonator?" Slade asked, wincing in pain and getting out of the hiding spot Shado had helped him get to. "Yes." Shado nodded, getting to the bomb's system and shutting it down at three seconds before the explosion. "We were lucky." Shado said, taking a deep breath of relief. "I was lucky, you were good." Slade countered, leaning on the wall. "Either way, they have Oliver and Kara. I'm going after them." Shado said, turning towards her bow, quiver, and hood, so she could take them. "Not alone." Slade weakly said, trying to get up. "You can barely walk." Shado pointed out, putting a shirt over her shoulder. "All the more reason not to stay here… and giving them another chance to blow me up." Slade said, walking away with his weapons.

At the graves, Ivo ran directly towards the first body he found. "No… where is it?" Ivo asked, when they where in the graves, looking at a skeleton. "Where's what?" Oliver asked, confused as to what they were looking for. "The hozen? Where is it? It's an arrowhead, every report says it was with these bodies. You and your friends were here, now where is it?" Ivo asked, getting mad. Since Oliver refused to talk, Ivo ordered his men to take them outside, and show them where their friends were. Oliver and Kara were literally thrown outside of the cave, head first on the ground. "Take us to your friends!" one of the men demanded, bending down to look at him more carefully. "We don't know where they are!" Kara answered, turning her head towards him. "Tell me, or your friend here looses his hand." The man ordered, pointing a gun at Oliver's hand. "Let us suggest another option." Shado's voice was heard, and they turn to see Shado, aiming her bow at the soldiers, and Slade doing the same with his gun. "Hand the two over to us, and we don't kill you all." Slade added, a smile on his face. The second Ivo got out of the cave, Slade and Shado aimed at him instead. "So, obviously you four took the hozen out of this cave. Search them. Obviously these two don't have it, which means one of you two does." Ivo said, and a soldier walked towards them, making the two to change their aim. "Give it to me, and we will discuss an exchange." Ivo demanded, holding up his hand. "We don't know what you are talking about. Give us Oliver and Kara, and we will leave you alone to look for it." Shado said, and a soldier broke line to try and shoot at them, causing Slade to shoot at his foot. "Anyone else want to be stupid?" Slade snarled, and Shado aimed closely at Ivo. "Hey. Hey! Fine, take them, cut them loose." Ivo ordered his men, who went to do exactly as he said. Kara looked towards Shado, who microscopically nodded. "No need, I can do it myself." Kara said, when the soldier was about to cut her restrains. She pulled off the ropes with her super strength, then when she and Oliver were cut loose, they punched the closest soldiers. Shado shot arrows at some soldiers, and Slade shot some with his gun. Using the distraction, Kara and Oliver ran off, followed by Shado and Slade, who shot a few more soldiers before running after the couple. The older two were also followed by soldiers, who kept shooting at them. "We should keep moving, they're following us!" Oliver shouted, running with Kara in lead. "We know." Shado said, dropping the detonator, and three seconds later, an explosion occurred, blasting most of the soldiers following them.

"Hey, thanks for coming." Oliver said to Shado, who nodded, once they were far enough and they stopped running. "He doesn't look too good." Oliver told Shado and Kara, who turned to see Slade bent down and having trouble breathing. "He's not." Shado stated, and the three turned back to each other. "The hozen they were looking for, is back on the plane." Oliver explained to Kara and Shado. "No, there's a Buddhist inscription on one side, it reminded me of my father." Shado said, apologetically. "I'm pretty sure, they aren't interested in Buddhism." Slade said, limping towards them. "What's on the other side?" Kara asked, curious. "Thirty, thirty-one, seventy-five, twelve." Shado read on the hozen. "Numbers, what?" Oliver asked, confused. "Coordinates. To what?" Shado asked, realizing what the numbers meant.

 **A/N: Please review if you liked it! see yah next time!**

 _Next, on the Island..._

 _"_ _Oliver…" they heard a voice say, it was hesitant. "Slade? How long have you been standing there?" Shado asked, running towards him, and he took off her bounds, hugged her. "I was there the whole time." Slade said coming closer. "No… no… Kara, please…" Oliver begged, hugging Kara's body closely. "Oliver, she's gone…" Slade said, coming closer to his friend and surrogate brother. "I know… it's just… I can't believe she's gone… she was always there for me…" Oliver said, sobbing. "We need to go before they take us again." Shado said, tears in her eyes, she also liked Kara, she was her student, friend, and surrogate sister, after all. They all looked at Kara, payed their respects before leaving towards the plane._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my dear readers, this is the last chapter of year two on the island! Prepare to see some action! (Spoiler Alert! Someone's gonna die! shhh don't say anything!** **)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't anything DC related!**

Chapter 10: Ivo's last days

After finding what the numbers on the hozen meant, the team searched to what it could lead, and when they did, they rushed towards the submarine, arriving before Ivo and his men.

The team realized that the content of the ship was more useful to Ivo than the ship itself, it was Mirakuru, a Japanese drug that could heal someone, or kill him, giving them superior abilities. Slade being almost dead, Oliver gave him the drug, and when he thought he would die, he told Shado his true feelings for her, getting a kiss from the young woman. After they thought he died, the others were found by Ivo, and taken to a forest near the submarine.

Shado and Kara were bound, facing Oliver, all three were crying and begging. Ivo had a gun pointed at Shado and Kara.

"Time to choose Oliver, who lives, and who dies." Ivo said, pointing the gun at the two girls as he talked. "You're sick! I won't choose!" Oliver yelled, begging Ivo to stop. Twenty-five seconds later, Ivo sighed, and held his gun at Shado, then Kara. "So, I just have to kill them both, then." Ivo said, and was ready to shoot at either, until Oliver ran in between the girls, forcing Ivo to aim at him. "I won't let either one of them die!" Oliver said, tears in his eyes. "Fine, you have made your decision." Ivo said, and he shot Kara in the back, and the blond girl fell on the ground, dead. "No!" Oliver yelled, crying. "You can have a few minutes, we are taking the body when you're done. This young girl has abilities that I want to understand." Ivo said, taking a few steps back with his soldiers.

"Oliver…" they heard a voice say, it was hesitant. "Slade? How long have you been standing there?" Shado asked, running towards him, and he took off her bounds, hugged her. "I was there the whole time." Slade said coming closer. "No… no… Kara, please…" Oliver begged, hugging Kara's body closely. "Oliver, she's gone…" Slade said, coming closer to his friend and surrogate brother. "I know… it's just… I can't believe she's gone… she was always there for me…" Oliver said, sobbing. "We need to go before they take us again." Shado said, tears in her eyes, she also liked Kara, she was her student, friend, and surrogate sister, after all. They all looked at Kara, payed their respects before leaving towards the plane. "We have to go and stop him! We have to kill Ivo, make him pay for what he did!" Oliver yelled, in Slade's arms. The ladder was trying to prevent the younger man from going blindly into to dragon's den. "Oliver, we have to go! We will stop him, but not now, we need to go train, get ready for this next battle." Slade said, calming the boy, who was crying in his arms.

On the other side of the forest, Kara's lifeless body was being transported towards the frater, when they heard noises coming from all around them. The men dropped Kara, and they dispersed into the forest, including Ivo, who ran as far away from the noise as possible, leaving Kara's body unguarded.

They went back to the frater and got ready for new tests on their prisoners.

Back on Lian Yu, Oliver, Shado and Slade were still mourning Kara's death, while preparing to fight Ivo and his crew. "I should have saved her… it's my fault Kara's dead…" Oliver said, sitting on the floor in the plane. "It wasn't your fault, you knew Kara was able to better withstand a gunshot, if you chose to save her, which would have been futile, I would have been dead." Shado reassured him, patting Oliver's back. "Kid stop blaming yourself, you tried to save them both, it was Ivo's fault, even if you chose Shado instead of Kara." Slade said, taking a bottle of alcohol. "Oliver, I want you to have my father's hood, you have gotten better with his bow, I am very proud." Shado said, giving him the hood, and bow. "Shado, I can't accept this, it was _your_ father's, it should be yours." Oliver declined, unable to accept such a present. "Come on, kid, accept the damn piece of cloth, and come here, both of you, I have something that we can all enjoy, booze." Slade said, showing the bottle of Australian rum. "Fine… Oh, is that rum? I'll take a glass." Oliver said, coming closer to his friend, accepting the small glass of rum.

In the frater, all the prisoners were clinging their cups on the bars of their cells, giving luck to an inmate who was being dragged to Ivo's 'lab'. "Mister Knyazev take a seat." Ivo said, when his men entered with the prisoner, Anatoly Knyazev, and the men placed the Russian on the chair, and cuffed him. "My family is Bratva, Russian mafia, they will pay good money for me, please let me go, they will give you what you want." Anatoly pleaded, hopping it would work. "No, I don't want money. What I want, is an eye, for my research." Ivo said, coming closer to the man, tools in hand.

He was about to take an eye off Anatoly, when they heard something coming from outside the room. "What is it?" Ivo asked, when a mercenary opened the door. "A fire on the island." He answered and left when Ivo ordered him to go investigate.

What they didn't know, however, was that Oliver had shot the arrow, so Ivo would see it, and with intel gathered thanks to Anatoly, who, when Oliver was first held by Ivo, said that his favorite chemical, was truth serum. With Shado's help, the trio made a counter measure to the serum. Also, while they were concentrated on Oliver, Shado and Slade were parachuting into the frater to join Oliver in the fight.

Once they unlocked all the prisoners, the fight started. Arrows and bullets were being fired everywhere, but Ivo is nowhere to be seen.

Oliver ran, he ran towards the office where he knew to be Ivo's location, and he had Slade to cover him, so he didn't die in the process.

Once they both got to the office, it took a lot of will and Slade to make sure Oliver didn't kill Ivo on the spot, or shoot at his just for fun, and revenge. However, no one could stop Slade from attacking Ivo when he said something about Shado, almost sinking the frater.

In the meantime, thanks to Shado, all the inmates were taken to the island, and Shado went back to the base of the frater, where the final showdown would take place.

Ivo, with his annoying sarcasm, provoked Slade, who killed him, and sunk the frater, knocking out everyone on it, or worse, killing some of them.

 **A/N: Sorry, I killed people, that the curse of writers, but I had to, it's important for the plot... but they might come back, at least one is coming back...**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello dear readers, I believe you have requested an update? I might take a while for the next, cause I need to write a few more chapters! So, I am sorry if I took my time, I juste wanted to leave the tension build between this chapter, and the last one.**

 **so, for the first time, I will answer a review.**

 **Sadie14: I already planned on writing a chapter for when Kara and Oliver return, but officially, I will write it in Bonds, not the Island, so please read it!**

 **Now lets go on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Supergirl, only the idea!**

Chapter 11: Nanda Parbat

After the men ran earlier, a group of men in black robes, and a woman in a black and red robe, but different from the others, they were all wearing quivers full of arrows, and bows. The woman bent down, and pressed two fingers on the blond's neck, and found a faint pulse, it was very low, but there. "She's still alive." The woman said, in Arabic, surprised. She looked at the girl closely and saw that there was a wound on her back, a bullet wound, and she took out the bullet, gently. What happened once the bullet was out shocked the group, the wound healed instantly, and the girl gasped for air.

"Where… who… who are you?" Kara asked, looking at the men and woman in robes, confused. "I am Nyssa, daughter of Ra's Al Ghul, heir to the demon." The woman said, still bent down next to Kara, she had a big accent. "Wha… the demon…? What… what do you mean?" Kara asked, confusion clear on her face. "We are part of the League of Assassins. I am the heir of the League." Nyssa said, getting up, and taking off her mask. "Why… why are you here?" Kara asked, sitting down. "I came to this island for a visit, my father recommended I did so, and he made me bring a few guards, just in case. I found you being dragged away by these men, and I saved you. However, we need to go back to Nanda Parbat, to see if you are still hurt anywhere else." Nyssa said, holding up a hand to help Kara stand. "Th… Thank you… but I can't go with you, my… my boyfriend and our friends… they are over there, I have to get back to them." Kara argued, taking steps back. "They believe you died, miss…" Nyssa hesitated, not knowing the blond's name. "Danvers. Kara Danvers. I know they think I am dead, but they also know that once that bullet was out, I would heal and still live, unless it takes too long, and the lead poison reaches my heart… thankfully I am not that allergic to lead, because I would already be dead by now…" Kara said, dropping her head. "Miss Danvers, if you want to heal better, I would recommend coming with us, but if you prefer staying in this hell hole, be my guest." Nyssa said, staring at the blond girl. "I… I don't know what I want to do… I just know that if I stay here, I might not have any chance of seeing my friends and family again. But maybe if I go with you, I might survive…" Kara said, tears threatening to flow on her cheeks. "Very well. I assume you have nothing except what you have on your person?" Nyssa asked, and Kara nodded, so she continued. "Perfect. Now let's leave. We have a long route ahead of us." She added, and she lead Kara to the plane which she used to get herself and her guards to Lian Yu.

"My daughter, you have returned. What have you brought to me?" Ra's Al Ghul asked, when Nyssa walked inside the Demon's head throne room. "Indeed father, I am back, and with a future member of the League. She has nothing left, every person she knows, her family and friends, they all believe her dead." Nyssa said, putting her bow down on the table next to her. "And, where is she? This woman you speak of? I wish to meet her once she is cleaned up, fed, and clothed." Ra's said, and he permitted his daughter to leave.

Nyssa knocked on the door of the nearest room to her own and entered it. "Miss Danvers, I have informed my father of your arrival, he will be ready to meet you once you have eaten something, cleaned up, and clothed yourself." Nyssa said, closing the door. "Fine, but I need to rest a little, I almost died a few hours ago… and please call me Kara, no need to be formal…" Kara said, sighing, and tears silently flowing on her face. "Right, sorry. I was taught to always be formal, because of my father. I will give you clothes, so you will be ready to meet my father, but first, rest, and I will let you use my personal shower." Nyssa said, a fond smile forming on her face. She wasn't sure how, or why, but she had a strange sensation every time she was in Kara's presence, or when she thought of her. She waved off that thought from her head and left the room.

The next day, Kara was getting ready in Nyssa's room, when an assassin entered the room. "The master is ready to see you." He said, slightly bowing to her. Kara followed the assassin, and headed towards the throne room, where Ra's Al Ghul was sitting on his throne, and Nyssa was standing next to him. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Ra's asked, glaring at the blond girl. "My… my name is Kara Danvers… I… I was brought here by Nyssa, after she saved my life, and I came because I have nowhere else to go, everyone I know thinks I'm dead, or wants me dead..." Kara said, looking down to the ground. "What do you have to offer me?" Ra's asked. "Um… I can offer you… my allegiance, and my power…" Kara said, softly blowing, creating a small wind around her, as she smashed the ground, pulverizing it. "You seem powerful, I shale train you to be a member of the League." Ra's said, getting up from his throne. "Thank you…" Kara whispered, bowing down in front of the demon's head, and he grinned devilishly. "Let's start training then…" Nyssa said, and Kara followed her to the training area.

Before they trained, Ra's insisted the scientists of the League test Kara, to see how her powers work, so she told them everything she knew about her powers, what Clark told her, about how they worked on Earth, thanks to the yellow sun. With the nanotech stolen from a tech company in the States, the scientists used the red and yellow sunlight technology given to them by Kara, to create a serum to neutralize her powers while on training, and everyday life, and during missions and power training, she could deactivate the nanites. The only problem they found, was that if she got hit while under the red sun, she would keep the scares even after she gets her powers back.

For the next year, Kara and another student, Cassandra Cain, were trained, intensely, by Nyssa, who had grown fond of the new blond assassin, and they became friends with Cain. During that year, Nyssa taught them how to use a bow, a dagger, throwing knives, and a sword, and Kara keeps a sword, and three knives on her at all times, while Cassandra keeps a sword and bow with her.

During her training, Kara learned many languages, including Arabic, Mandarin, French, Spanish, Japanese and Russian. Over the months, Kara learned to meditate, to stay calm under pressure, to kill someone without leaving a trace of murder, thanks to her powers, she also learned how to infiltrate a city or even a country without anyone noticing before it was too late. While she trained with her powers, Kara learned many forms of killing methods, including removing the oxygen from one's lungs, freeze someone and destroy the ice, crack someone's skull, and burn someone with an energy blast, but the last one is rarely possible, unless she wants to burn all her power in one shot, and fall unconscious in the middle of a battle.

Cassandra, on the other hand, only learned Arabic, Mandarin, and Russian, and meditated with Kara and Nyssa. They all trained together, and a great friendship, but Nyssa and Kara's relationship was more special, and romantic.

Compared to other recruits of the League, Kara's workload was extremely big, because she had been destined to be a horseman of Ra's Al Ghul, with Nyssa and their friend Cassandra Cain.

It has been a year since their training started, and Kara and Cassandra were sent to the Demon's throne, where they kneel in front of their master. Kara's outfit was very similar to the one Nyssa wore, but instead of being red and black, it was blue and black, but under the robes, she had some kind of dark blue protective outfit so it doesn't burn off, and on the top right of her shirt, she has the house of El symbol merged with the League's logo imprinted on it. On the other hand, Cassandra's outfit is identical to Nyssa's, but purple and black, not red and black.

"You have both trained hard, you have proven your worth in becoming assassins of the League, which means you shall partake in our holy mission. Kara Danvers and Cassandra Cain are alive but only in the past, they are forgotten, you will now live under new names." Ra's said, looking proudly at his future horsemen.

Kara and Cassandra nodded their heads to their master.

"You are powerful, your technics and skills can only be matched by the citizens of the underworld, you bring hell to every enemy you encounter. Kara Danvers is now dead, Hell, Al Jahim takes her place." Ra's announced, and Kara bowed her head, accepting her new name.

"Cassandra, you've proven that, even if you are an orphan, that doesn't mean your life ends, your skills are magnificent, you shall be known around the world, and feared by all League enemies. Your trio will be feared, I should say. Cassandra Cain is dead, only the orphan, Al Yatim lives." Ra's added, looking at Cassandra, who nodded her head in pride.

In the future, Nyssa, Al Jahim, and Al Yatim will be feared by all enemies of the League, like Ra's thought.

 **A/N: Dun Dun Dun...! Kara is still alive! Obviously you knew, since it'll end with her return... but still it was a surprise, I hope you liked this story! This time I won't place a 'Next On...' since I didn't write the chapter, or most of it. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, my dear readers, sorry for uploading so late, it's been a while, but I was working on this chapter, and I had a writer's block, which I am now less affected, by. Also, this chapter is more and more descriptive, less conversations as we go along, and this chapter isn't that long, like the others, so sorry about that. So, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 12: Hong Kong and return on Lian Yu

When Oliver woke up, he was in a car, with an African-American woman in front of him, which he didn't know. "Hello Mr. Queen, my name is Amanda Waller." The woman said, smiling devilishly. "How do you know who I am? Where are we? Where are the others?" Oliver asked, looking around, confused. "Well, you know where Miss Danvers is, and Mr. Wilson and Miss Gulong are in an ARGUS base in Australia. After Mr. Wilson is cured of the psychological side-effect of the Mirakuru, they are both going back to Wilson's home town, and he will be reinstated into the ASIS." Waller said, a devilish smirk on her face. "What do you want from me?" Oliver asked, confused as to why he was there. "I need your help, Mr. Queen. Welcome to Hong Kong." Waller said, and the car drove away, to who knows where.

At first, Oliver wasn't sure what Waller meant when she said she needed his help, but when he saw the potential crisis, he knew, Hong Kong was about to be taken over by a biochemical attack. "Why do you need me? I'm no scientist, I can't help you cure the city!" Oliver told Waller, not understanding his purpose there. "I need your special talent to deal with this, Mr. Queen. We are going to meet the people you will be working with." Waller said, leading the young man to the warehouse close to them.

"This is Mr. Masao Yamashiro, agent at ARGUS, and his wife, Tatsu Yamashiro, they are going to help you end the culprit of this madness." Waller said, a devilish smirk on her face. "What do you want us to do?" Oliver asked, after shacking their hands. "My sources told me that the Triad is trying to get a bioweapon, probably use it on Hong Kong, and we need your talents Mr. Queen, so we can stop the Triad." Waller said, dead serious. "I'm guessing even if I say no, I'll be involved whether I like it or not, so I'm in." Oliver said, making Waller smirk. "We have ourselves a team." Waller declared, a deadly smirk on her face, like usual.

As it turned out, Tatsu Yamashiro didn't really like Oliver, well he figured that out about a week after the beginning of their team up, as he was living with the Yamashiros, Tatsu, Masao, and their son. Tatsu found Oliver with her son, and almost yelled at the American man, but composed herself, for her son's sake. Honestly, Oliver wanted to keep his mind off his dead girlfriend, so he was doing anything he could think of to take his mind off her, including playing with a young boy, even if it angers the mother of the boy.

Oliver had become great friends with Masao, and he spent a lot of time with him, well mostly on missions for Waller, as they were preparing to take the Alpha virus, one of the parts for the Alpha Omega virus. The mission completely backfired, and the team composed of ARGUS agents and Oliver were surprised that the case for the Alpha component was empty.

Oliver and Masao went to the warehouse, and met with their suspect, who was tied to a chair. "You want me to torture him?" Oliver asked, in disgust. "Waller wants you to torture him, Oliver. He has information we need." Masao said, giving his companion his weapons. "He knows where is the Alpha virus?" Oliver asked, curious. "No, he's the one who took it." Masao corrected. "So, Waller wants me to torture him to find out where the virus is." Oliver declared, understanding what Masao had meant. "Exactly." The Asian man said, nodding.

Oliver had not tortured many people since he started working for Waller, and never on Lian Yu. And even if he would do it, he was scared Kara would have thought he was a monster, and that if she saw him now, from wherever she was, she was think the same. So, as he was preparing for what he was about to do, he hoped she wouldn't hold it against him once he would join her in whatever hell they would end up in. To his biggest wonder, torture did nothing to make the man talk, he was very confident he didn't take the virus. According to Masao, he might have been under the effects of a drug called Vitura, making him susceptible to suggestion, without keeping any memory of it.

During the next months, Oliver had to torture many people to find the Omega and Alpha viruses, and he went back home to collect information, and capture Chien Na Wei. They had found out that it was a General from the US army that had the Alpha Omega virus, and was planning on releasing it in Hong Kong. That was a few weeks ago, now, Oliver had tortured and killed the General, who killed Akio with the virus. Oliver, Masao, and Tatsu kept Akio's ashes, and decided of a plan on what to do next.

Oliver was in a bar in Coast City, finishing his scotch when the one person he didn't want to see was right in front of him. Amanda Waller took a seat next to him, and took a drink of her own. "What do you want Waller?" Oliver asked, he had spent the last week hoping she wouldn't find him, as he played vigilante around the city. "I was just wondering why you didn't go back home?" Waller wondered, giving Oliver another drink, and he gladly took it. "I was, but I thought of what I had become these last few years, and what my family and Barry would think of me… and I wonder what Kara is thinking of me from wherever she is right now…" Oliver said, starting to feel dizzy, and he fell on the ground, glaring at a smirking Waller.

When he woke up, he was in a plane with two other men, who explained to him what he was supposed to do, and he looked down before jumping to his destination: Lian Yu.

His mission was simple enough, infiltrate a group of army men who deal with drugs, but the complicated part was to keep his cover, as he realized over the weeks he passed with the men. This one soldier, Conklin, was very suspicious of Oliver, and kept telling Reiter that Oliver was a spy, and that he was bad for their business, something like that.

It was hard for Oliver to not try and help these people, they were being used as slaves, taken away from their families to come on a deserted island and cultivate drugs. He wanted to much to kill Reiter and his men, but he couldn't, he had to keep his cover, and find out what Reiter was really doing on Lian Yu. Because of all that, when a slave was about to be killed, Oliver decided to save her life, and take her to the cave he and Kara had lived in with Yao-Fei. He helped her survive, and thanks to that, she learned to believe him.

His wonder of what Reiter really wanted with Lian Yu didn't last long, a strange Australian man appeared and took him hostage. He explained to Oliver that Reiter was there because of the magic Lian Yu had, he even transferred his tattoo to Oliver! With magic! He said it would protect him from Reiter's dark magic.

Oliver's cover was good, the only problem he had was to figure out how to make them stop Reiter and his men from continuing their affaires, and he continued to take care of Taianna. However, Oliver was attacked by one of the slaves, and he had to kill him, without knowing it was Taianna's brother, Vlad.

After Reiter found that Taianna was still alive, he commanded Conklin to punish Oliver for treating him. The last time they had something like that, was when Oliver was punishing Conklin for accusing him of being a spy, and Reiter believed he wasn't. Conklin used the wipe Oliver used on him, for old time's sake.

Before Conklin could finish the job, however, Reiter ordered him to stop, after seeing the tattoo Oliver had gotten from Constantine, to protect him. To make sure he stays alive, Reiter decided to imprison Oliver and Taianna, and the latter was to heal the former, so he could help Reiter with something.

To prove that he could be a monster, Oliver killed Conklin in cold blod.

However, Oliver decided to tell Taianna the truth before she finished healing him, so it turned to hell. Telling her that he killed her brother caused Taianna to almost turn on Oliver, wanting to give Reiter something Oliver had found on the Amazo underwater, some kind of rock. Finally, when Oliver was healed, Reiter ordered him and Taianna to do something for him, he wanted them to dig out the wall that lead to a labyrinth.

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked this new chapter, I am currently working on the next one, it should either be out next weekend, or the weekend after that! Oh, and please review, if you liked it, and if you have any comment about this new chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my dear readers, sorry for the long wait, but here it is! I hope you like it, it's back in Nanda Parbat and Kara, so... enjoy! On with the story.**

 **Guest: Same, I also hate Waller, and Samandra Watson. Still don't know if Watson'll show up in Bonds, but I'll probably do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 13: Al Jahim

Back in Nanda Parbat, Kara wakes up, and looks next to her, like she did for the past year and a half, before smiling at the woman next to her, who was also looking at her, with a smile. "Good morning, beloved," Nyssa said, kissing Kara's forehead. "Good morning, Nyssa," Kara kissed her back, on the lips. "We should get to training, you know your father hates it when we get to training and breakfast late, and he'll blame me for that, again," Kara said, making Nyssa sigh in either exasperation or amusement. Kara got up, and put her clothes on, insisting her girlfriend to do the same, which she did. As usual, Kara had her nanites activated, so her powers wouldn't work, Ra's Al Ghul's orders.

"My daughter, Al Jahim, good morning," Ra's said, nodding to them, as they bowed their heads, and sat with Cassandra. "Al Yatim," Kara nodded to her friend, who nodded back, before they started to eat.

An hour later, the three horsemen went training, having fun at competing against each other to see who would knock down the most adversaries the fastest. Nearly two minutes later, every other assassin was down, leaving the three women standing there, smiling at each other. Kara had incapacitated all her opponents in a minute, Nyssa in a minute and a half, and Cassandra, two minutes. "You cheated, beloved," Nyssa accused her girlfriend, still smiling, even if she was panting. "I didn't cheat! How could I have cheated, we were all fighting those amazing assassins?" Kara asked, playing offence, as she sat on the ground. "By using your powers while training. You know our master doesn't like it when you deactivate your nanites while you train," Cassandra said, also panting. "I didn't, I forgot the remote in our room, under lock, I could never have reactivated them before training," Kara defended herself. "So how do you explain beating me in a speeding competition?" Nyssa asked, sitting down next to her girlfriend, and kissing her. "Have you considered the possibility of me being faster than you, Nyss?" Kara asked, a playful grin on her face, as she kissed Nyssa back. "Oh no…" Cassandra laughed, sitting with her friends. "You, faster than me? Impossible, I was always faster than you, when you didn't have your powers," Nyssa said, feigning indignation, forcing Kara to the ground, and kissing her. The girls laughed, and fooled around on the ground, until they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Daughter, I see you are not training," Ra's Al Ghul said, looking suspiciously at Kara, who froze at his icy glare. "We have fought a dozen of your assassins, each, it was easy, father," Nyssa said, getting up, as did the other two. "I imagine, that was why I made you three, my horsemen, but I have not come to hear you make excuses while having fun with your beloved, during training hours," Ra's reprimanded his daughter, who looked down. "Then what brings you here, father?" Nyssa asked, curious, as she looked up. "I wanted to see you train, but I guess I came here for nothing," Ra's said. "We are ready to train, father, what do you want us to do?" Nyssa asked, bowing her head. "You must fight each other," Ra's ordered, and the women bowed, before taking their swords, and forming a circle.

Kara stroke first, aiming for Nyssa, and Cassandra let them duel. She knew better than to go between those two when they were fighting, on the battlefield, and in the room. "Don't cheat," Nyssa smirked, as the two circled each other. "Never," Kara said, also smirking. The two stopped moving, and both ran at each other, exchanging blows extremely quickly, and as suddenly as it started, they stopped moving. They both had cuts on their bodies, panting, sweat on their foreheads, swords dropped on the ground. Kara had her right hand on her left arm, indicating that Nyssa had hurt her seriously. From the corner of her eyes, Kara saw their master nod to one of the assassins near them, and he nodded back, shooting an arrow right at the blond's ankle, making her fall to her knees as she saw the arrow had gotten through and through. However, she had lost a lot of blood, Ra's had aimed for an artery, and her vision got blurry, until she lost consciousness. "What was that for!?" Cassandra asked, coming to her friend, taking the arrow out, hoping to not hurt the blond even more. "Finish her," Ra's said, still aiming at Kara, a new arrow on his bow. "Father!" Nyssa yelled, taking her own bow, and aimed it right at her father. "Place the bow down, my daughter, before you do something you regret," Ra's threatened, his voice impassive. "I will drop my bow, if you drop yours, before we do something we'll both regret," Nyssa said, less able to contain her emotions. "She was defeated, if it were anyone else, other than your beloved, and Al Yatim, you would kill them for loosing," Ra's said, dropping his bow. "I know, and it's because they are my friends, my team, we do things together, our missions are in a trio, no less," Nyssa said, also dropping her bow as well, while Cassandra was helping Kara up, still unconscious. "She needs help, she lost a lot of blood," Cass whispered to Nyssa, who nodded, turning back to her father. "We are going to get Al Jahim to the infirmary, and you will not stop us," Nyssa spat to her father, who nodded, allowing his daughter and her friend to take Kara to get help.

Kara woke up an hour later, gasping for air, then when she tried to move her leg, she winced. "Guess my powers aren't activated?" Kara asked, knowing Nyssa was there, she always was, when something like that happened. "No, beloved, as arranged, you are the only one with the way to reactivated the nanites in your body, so our enemies don't use it as an advantage," Nyssa said, coming closer, relieved her girlfriend was ok. "Yeah, but they should know that my powers don't define my skills," Kara smiled darkly, sitting on the bed. She noticed she was in the infirmary, heart-monitor and blood pressure attached to her. "Beloved," Nyssa scowled her playfully, going to sit next to Kara, kissing the top of her head. "I know, Nyss, thanks for taking me out of there, I know it must be hard to face your father like that," Kara said, looking at her bandaged ankle. "For you, I would do anything," Nyssa said, hugging her girlfriend. "Even leave the League?" Kara asked, innocently, causing Nyssa to look at her in confusion. "I… why would you want to leave the League? It is our home, where we fell in love, the League saved your life, you owe them, you owe me your life," Nyssa said, hurt in her voice. "I don't owe the League anything! Nothing more than my allegiance. You, however, I owe everything, my life, my freedom, everything that I am today, it's all thanks to you…" Kara said, guilty that she hurt her girlfriend, so she leaned on her and hugged her tightly, and Nyssa didn't push her back. "I am sorry beloved, for saying these things, I feel like I want a drink, will you join me?" Nyssa asked, getting up. "Sure, I'll come with you, just be me a sec, I'll deactivate the nanites, so I can resume training tomorrow," Kara said, her hand going to her back, and she took a deep breath, feeling the solar energy around her.

The couple left the room, heading to their bedroom, and Kara activated her nanites again, so she wouldn't hurt Nyssa in bed, and opening a closet, where they had some alcohol hidden, for moments like that. Kara poured herself small glass of rum, and poured Nyssa a small glass of the same drink. "Thanks," Nyssa said, taking the glass, while Kara sat next to her, curled on her side on the bed. "We deserve it," Kara said, taking a sip of her drink. After Kara finished her drink, she placed her glass on the table, and placing her head on Nyssa's stomach. Alcohol always made her drowsy, so she drank as little as possible, only taking human drinks without her powers, so she could take away her hangover before training. That night, however, she needed to sleep, so she took their favorite bottle, the one they drank the first time Kara got the nanites in her body. "I love you…" Kara slurred, almost a whisper, feeling sleepy. "You're drunk, you should sleep…" Nyssa stopped talking when she heard the steady breathing of her girlfriend sleeping. Deciding it was best to sleep as well, Nyssa swallowed the rest of her drink, and closed her eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep.

When Kara woke up, her head hurt, and she looked around, not seeing anyone in bed with her, she panicked. She got up, a little dizzy, but she went to the window, looking at the sun, and realized it was ten in the morning. To be ready for afternoon training, the blond activated her nanites. "You shouldn't be out of bed with that hangover of yours," Kara turned, and saw Nyssa, entering their room, smiling at her. "I just activated my nanites, I'm fine, I am ready for training, later," Kara said, smirking. "Fine, but just to be sure…" Nyssa said, pensively, and she threw a knife, and the blond caught it, snapping it between two fingers. "See? I'm perfectly fine," Kara said, smirking, as she threw the knife back to Nyssa, who caught it with her right hand. "Well, you seem fine, let's go eat, father wants you to train with your powers, today," Nyssa said, smiling at her girlfriend. "Then I'll leave the remote here. We better get going, my love," Kara said, kissing Nyssa. "Indeed, beloved," Nyssa said, returning the kiss.

To train Kara's powers even more, Ra's had asked some of his best assassins to help him. The ten assassins were in the training area, swords up, and waiting for their adversary to arrive. Before entering the room, the blond had jumped to the ceiling, waiting for the best opportunity to strike. She found that moment, when they had all their backs to her, she used her freeze breath softly, and once the clouds were thick enough, she jumped down, froze one's legs, jumped back up, threw a few knives at the assassins, and sped around her adversaries, breaking the others' femurs or tibias. When it was all over, she made the clouds disappear, they were all on the ground. "Are they still alive?" she heard Nyssa's voice, coming from the opening. "You know me, in training I don't kill anyone, they are our own, and I didn't want to give it my all, and solar flare, and Ra's giving us a mission while I really don't have my powers," Kara said, taking her knives back from the unconscious bodies. "You made sure they were breathing before answering, did you? You weren't sure if you went too far," Nyssa said, a smirk on her face. "You know me too well, Nyss," Kara said, going to her girlfriend. "Of course, I do, I trained you, mostly. Do you want to go target practicing? Your archery could use a little work, since you rarely use it on the field," Nyssa said, grinning at Kara. "It's just not my favorite weapon, I prefer knives over arrows," Kara said, even if she followed Nyssa towards the targets.

The couple practiced for an hour until Cassandra came to join them. One of her main weapons being the bow. "Ha, I beat you again," Cassandra said, smirking at her blond friend. "It's unfair, you use your bow all the time, I don't," Kara complained, she had missed one bullseye, and Cassandra had missed none of her target's bullseye. "Maybe if you had one on the field every once in a while, maybe you wouldn't lose," Cassandra said, still smirking. "Fine, maybe I will," Kara said, shooting another arrow, obtaining a bullseye. "Girls?" Nyssa said, pointing to her target, and the two girls' jaw dropped, looking at it. Nyssa didn't just hit the bullseye every time, she hit the same spot at every shot, all her arrows hitting each other. "You got to be kidding me! I'm dead last again!?" Kara complained, making the other two assassins laugh and nod at their friend. "Sorry beloved, but you do need training in archery," Nyssa said, once she had calmed down. "What a supportive girlfriend I've got…" Kara mumbled, and shot another bullseye on her target. Even with her superior senses, Kara didn't have the talent Nyssa had, or the skills Cassandra had in archery. She was good at throwing knives, because it depends on precision on force, but with an arrow, it was different, you need precision and patience, but no force. Kara was precise and patient, which was great for an assassin, but her skills needed to be refined, since she still missed once or twice. The blond assassin smirked, looking at her bow. "Hey, Nyss, do it," Kara said, and her girlfriend looked at her in shock. "You sure?" Nyssa asked, and when the blond nodded, Nyssa smirked, going to a box, and taking out a remote. Cassandra and Kara playfully glanced at each other, before Cassandra stepped back, getting next to Nyssa, and nodded at her. "Do it," she said, and Nyssa nodded, looking back at her girlfriend. "Get ready, beloved, it'll start soon," Nyssa said, and Kara positioned herself, with her bow at the ready and quiver on her back, while Cassandra went to get a bandana, placing it on Kara's eyes. Nyssa pressed a button on the remote, and the first target appeared behind the assassin, causing her to turn, quickly notching her arrow, before releasing it. One after the other, the targets appeared, and Kara shot every target, with every arrow in her quiver. When she was done, Kara took down her bandana, looking at the targets she shot. "Well done, my love," Nyssa said, smiling at her girlfriend, who was also smiling, since every arrow had install itself in every bullseye. "Well, I did it," Kara said, putting her archery gear down. "Good job," Cassandra said, patting her friend's back. "Thanks, but we should get back to the main training area," Kara said, and the other two nodded, so the trio walked back to the temples of Nanda Parbat.

While going back to the main training areas, an assassin called for Kara. "Ra's Al Ghul awaits your presence, Al Jahim," the assassin said, and Kara nodded. "I'll see you guys later," Kara told Nyssa and Cassandra. The other girls nodded, and went to their quarters, while Kara went to the throne room.

 **A/N: Here you go, a nice cliffhanger! You'll have to wait two chapters before finding out what will happens, next time it's back to Ollie and his adventure.**

 **Yeah... Kara and Ra's relationship isn't really great, but it'll get better.**

 **Please review if you liked it or if you have any questions or comments, I appreciate your comments! Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello dear readers, I know it has been a crazy long time since I posted a chapter on this story, I just had a major case of the writers block, but now I am cured, and I decided to finish this chapter! Hope you like it, this is the last Oliver centered chapter, because, like the title said, he is going back home! Yay! So this is before the Bonds chapter named Return (I think), just to keep you on the timeline. Ok, so on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own any DC show!**

Chapter 14: Russia and Return

After Oliver promised Taianna to go to Russia if she died, and Reiter was taken care of, so he made right to his promise. ARGUS gave him a ride to Russia, and left him there, where he found the last person he thought he would see in that city of Russia: Anatoly Knyazev. The Queen fought in illegal fighting clubs. However, something went wrong, when he beat a very big, and very strong man. Apparently, he was a fighter for the Bratva, Russian mafia, where Anatoly was, as well.

After getting ambushed by the Bratva, Oliver saw Anatoly, who got him out of his mess, by dislocating his thumbs. "What are you doing in Russia?" Anatoly asked, as they walked outside.

"I made a promise to a friend of mine, Taianna, that I would find her parents, and tell them what happened to her and her brother, and take down Kovar, and his government. I didn't know you would be in the same city," Oliver said, just as shocked as his Russian friend.

"Small world," Anatoly said, and they continued walking in silence for a few minutes, until he broke it. "I am sorry about your friend."

"She wasn't just my friend, Anatoly, she was the love of my life," he countered, knowing exactly who he meant. "I loved Kara, and she took a bullet for Shado so that we could live, knowing that led would poison her."

"I did not know how she died. It must have been hard to watch. I am sorry for what happened."

"Thanks Anatoly. I just hope that she found love," Oliver said, looking down, only to receive a pat on the back from his friend.

After getting Anatoly to help him get Kovar, he was taken to the Bratva, where the other brothers were, and Oliver turned to Anatoly. "So, if I survive this, I'll be in the Bratva?" he asked, and the Russian man scoffed at him.

"No, if you survive this, you get in process, of becoming Bratva," Anatoly corrected to younger man. Oliver sighed, and went towards the men, and when he did he started getting beaten up, falling on the ground, and the men continued to punch him, repeatedly.

After surviving the beating, he was brought to a warehouse, to try and get into the mob, with other young men. The exercise was hard, they had to ring the bell, but they had to pass the fighter. They were getting their asses handed to them, until Oliver realized something: they had to work together to get pass the man, and ring the bell. However, when Oliver rang the bell, the Bratva men shot the other boys, shocking the man. "Why did you do that!?" Oliver asked Anatoly.

"Follow me," Anatoly said, and Oliver nodded, so he followed his friend towards a house, where the two Russians talked, Anatoly showed the woman a picture of a dead body, one of the men that helped Oliver ring the bell. He assumed the boy on the picture was her son, but what he didn't expect the woman to hug Anatoly and thank him. After asking him why, Anatoly tells the archer that the other boys in the initiation were all criminals, and the woman asked him for revenge, so to get them all together, the boys were promised initiation to the Bratva.

A day later, Anatoly brought the young man to the Bratva captains, who accepted to hear his reasons for wanting to enter the Bratva. After accepting his reasons, he had to go through a test of trust, and let his new Bratva brothers cut him, and trust that they don't kill him. After becoming a full-time member of the Russian mob, he was given the nickname 'Kapot', since they didn't use their real names.

At a party, at a bar, to celebrate Oliver's acceptance in the Bratva, Oliver didn't feel like celebrating, feeling bad about Kara not being there with him. He saw a woman get out by the back door, so he wondered where she went. "Is everything?" one of the Bratva members, asked, concerned for his new brother.

"I'm fine," Oliver said, waving him off. "I just need some air," he said, going outside, following the woman. "Hey, are you ok?" the blond American asked the woman.

"It isn't her you should be worried about," a voice came from behind, and Oliver was attacked by someone, who was punching him repeatedly. When he was about to use a shiv to stab him in the stomach, another man joined the fight, taking the shiv, and hitting the attacker repeatedly, until he fell down. Oliver was on the ground, and saw who had saved him: the man who talked to him earlier.

"Are you alright?" the man asked, helping the blond up.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Christopher Chance," the man said, his Russian accent disappearing as he talked, revealing an American one. "I was hired by Anatoly Knyazev to protect you, in case you were in danger."

"Thanks."

"Do you know who would want to kill you?" Chance asked, turning to the dead, or unconscious, man that tried to kill his client.

"Viktor didn't seem to like me too much, so… might be him," Queen suggested, thinking about the Bratva members that might want him in danger.

"Could be," Chance said, shrugging at the idea.

Thanks to Chance's intel, Oliver talked to Anatoly about Viktor, but he doubted Oliver's intel, and the reasons why he would tell him that.

However, Oliver found out that it was the Pakhan that they needed to worry about, but Anatoly didn't trust him on that, either.

* * *

In the end, Oliver was in Russia for one reason, take care of Kovar, and tell Taianna's parents how she and her brother died. Oliver was all dressed up as his old rich playboy self and with a bodyguard that was actually a member of the Bratva. However, things didn't go according to plan, and Kovar took him with him, to his home, to be eventually tortured.

* * *

Oliver was tortured for many days, and he didn't know how long he had been in that basement for, but when he saw the guards fall, dead, in the stairs, he thought he was hallucinating. When he saw who had caused the death of those men, Oliver looked shocked. "Shado? Weren't you in Australia…?" he asked, before going out cold. The last thing he saw was a woman he didn't know in Shado's place, bow and arrow in hand. "Who… who are you?" he asked, before falling unconscious.

* * *

Talia knew who he was. She had pictures of him, when he was in Hong Kong, in Coast City, basically every time he wasn't on the island. She even knew about his other identity. "You need you give the monster an identity. Distance yourself from it, or your two lives will intertwin and everything will fall apart," she had said, when she gave him the Hood, with a green leather vest, and pants. He took the uniform, and his own bow and quiver.

* * *

Oliver used the Hood, for the first time, to kill a man and prove to Talia that he was who she knew he was. That man was on his father's list, so he did kill him. After that, Talia told her student to go a ask his friend to leave the Bratva and go back home and help cleans his city of the evil that is spreading. The younger man agreed.

When he went to ask Anatoly, he found out that Gregor, their Pakhan, had him beaten up, so he was at the hospital.

Oliver went to see Anatoly at the hospital, and was talking to him about Gregor, when he figured something out. "What is it?" Anatoly asked, confused.

"We are being listened to. There is a nurse… he keeps walking past us… it's been four times already. He's probably listening in for Gregor," Oliver told Anatoly, who thought for a moment.

"Then we should leave," Anatoly said, and Oliver looked at him like he was crazy.

The two managed to get out of the room, but as they get out of the hospital, the duo is attacked by Gregor and his men. Before the group has the chance to kill them, Anatoly yells out two words that stop the whole fight. "Spros dopros." Gregor and his men left, but not before accepting the trial, so they could prepare. If Anatoly won, he would be the new Pakhan, and if he lost, he would die.

Before the trial, however, Oliver broke into Kovar's home, and found the bank transference between Kovar and Gregor, and he came back in time for the trial.

In the end, after seeing the evidence Oliver had brought, the Captains of the Bratva – most of them, anyway – went on Anatoly's side, making him the winner.

However, it went wrong, because Gregor's men opened fire, killing most Captains. Gregor didn't care, since he planned on promoting new ones anyway.

Anatoly, his loyal Captains, and Oliver – as the Hood – confront Gregor and his Bratva members, at the arena. During the fight, Oliver badly injures Gregor, almost killing him, so before he died, he told Anatoly about Kovar's plan to overthrow the Russian government.

To learn more information, Oliver kidnaps one of Kovar's men, and torture him for information, which shocked both Anatoly and Viktor. What they found out, however, was of more pressing matters. Oliver found out that Kovar was planning on using some kind of toxic gas at the casino to kill the government officials and the military men that were present, so he told Anatoly and Viktor, so they can plan something with the Bratva. However, what they didn't expect, was to have Viktor betray them, and help Kovar leak the gas. Gladly, the rest of the surviving Bratva, which included Oliver and Anatoly, managed to prevent the gas from leaking too much, and got everyone out of there safely, and barely harmed.

In that confrontation, Oliver went to find Kovar, and they fought. The battle took a while, but Oliver finally managed to kill the man, leaving him there, before joining Anatoly and the others, telling him the news.

* * *

As a thank you for everything that he did for them, Anatoly promoted Oliver as Bratva Captain, and they went for a tattoo, to officiate it; Oliver getting the black sun tattoo to represent his status in the Russian mob.

After the tattoo, Oliver asked his Pakhan to take him back to Lian Yu, so he could get rescued and brought back home, which the older man gladly accepted.

* * *

"Why would you go back to this place?" Anatoly asked, as they exited the plane, bringing out Oliver's case. "Why not have me bring you back to Starling City?"

"Because, the world has to think that I was stranded on an island for the past five years. My family doesn't need to know where I was," Oliver explained, an Anatoly nodded, before heading to the graves he had made, for everyone that had died there. He had made a grave for Kara, after the one for Taianna, since he never had time to make one before. He never found his girlfriend's body, so he just placed some rocks, and the wood with her name. There was also his father's grave, and the others. Anatoly approached Kara's grave, feeling sad that she had passed; it explained her absence in the raid of Ivo's boat. He hadn't asked about it, fearing the answer, but now he knew. "I am sorry about Kara, Oliver," Anatoly said, bending at the grave, and looking at Oliver's father's grave. "And your father."

"Thank you, Anatoly," Oliver said, nodding at him. "They are why I do this… my father asked me to write his wrongs, and after she died, I promised Kara I would do it… for her… for my father…" he added. When he made Kara's grave, he had kneeled in front of it to promise that he would right his father's wrongs, for her and Robert.

After that, Anatoly gave him a backpack, which he opened to look at the content. "There is a long wig and fake beard, and a watch that is programmed to ring in 48 hours, for when the fishermen will be close," Anatoly said, as Oliver grabbed what was inside, and placing them back into the bag.

* * *

A few minutes later, Anatoly left the island on the helicopter, and Oliver went to make his bonfire. A few hours after, when he was finished with the bonfire, he felt a presence from behind him, so he turned around. All he saw, was Kovar's face, and he felt pain on his head, and someone knocked him out.

* * *

When he woke up, his head hurting from being knocked out, he looked around to see that his wrists were chained to the ceiling, forcing him to stand. A little further away, he saw a face he thought he would never see again; Kovar. He remembered he saw him before going unconscious, however. "How are still alive? I killed you!" Oliver asked, confused, and causing the man to turn around.

"Oh Mr. Queen. Nothing really dies," Kovar said, scoffing. He then took a syringe, and injected the liquid in the younger man, right in his Bratva tattoo.

"What is this…" Oliver asked, confused, and he started to feel strange.

"An interrogation drug, that will wake all your old scares, awakening the pain like when it first appeared," Kovar explained, smirking.

"I'm going to kill you… and I'll make sure that you are dead this time," Oliver said, as he started to feel his old scares.

"No Mr. Queen, you will want to kill yourself, pretty soon," Kovar said, shaking his head. "I believe that pain is not a new experience for you."

"Stop wasting my time, Kovar," Oliver spat, but when Kovar touched one of Oliver's scares, which gave him flashbacks of the time he got that particular scare, and reliving the pain.

Kovar sent Oliver into one of the cages, every time he touched one of his scares, he felt the pain of his scares. Then, Kovar threw a gun at Oliver, which had only one bullet. Kovar told the younger man, who grabbed the gun, that he could either kill himself, or Kovar. Before Oliver could make a decision, Kovar left, so he could make a decision.

During that time, Oliver hallucinated Kara; he felt guilty for what happened to her. "I'm sorry," he told his deceased girlfriend.

"Why?" Kara asked, sitting next to him.

"For what happened to you," Oliver said, in a matter of factly.

"It wasn't your fault, Ollie, Ivo was going to kill me anyway, you saved Shado from suffering from the same fate. Thanks to you, Shado is alive right now, and she is happy with Slade."

"But I still chose…"

"You wanted to save both if use… but Ivo wanted to kill one of use, so he chose me, and you blaming yourself won't bring me back. It won't bring Taianna back, or anyone that you lost in the last few years."

"But if I come back home, they are going to blame me for what happened to you…"

"They'll understand that you tried to save me, it was my choice to come with you on that trip, no one forced me to go with you. But like I said, blaming yourself for our deaths will not bring them back," Kara explained, and at that moment, Yao Fei also appeared.

"But at least you can save them by sacrificing yourself like I did for all of you," Yao Fei said, and Oliver placed the gun on his head, preparing to kill himself. He had forgotten that Kara was there as well, even as a hallucination. She grabbed the gun, blocking him from shooting at himself.

"You have to survive, Oliver. You have to come back…" Kara begged. "If you don't survive, then mine and your father's deaths would be for nothing," After that, both Yao Fei and Kara disappeared, and Oliver got his act together – sort of – and used the gun to open the door.

* * *

After he escaped, Oliver was chased by some of Kovar's men. When he finally lost them, the younger man found himself in front of Kovar, who seemed wounded. The two fought for a while, until Oliver had enough of it, and need to go get ready for the fishermen to come, so he made a swift motion, and broke Kovar's neck.

He looked at his watch, and saw that the 48 hours had passed, so he ran, as fast as he could, and went to his backpack to get the wig and fake wig on. He took off the watch, and took his bow, and fired a burned arrow at the bonfire, setting it on fire, catching the attention of the fishermen. The boat changed course, and sailed towards the island, while Oliver ran to the bonfire, where the fishermen met him there.

Oliver fell to his knees, and the men helped him get up, and got his things on the boat, and Oliver sat on a bench. One of the fishermen gave Oliver a towel, and some hot tea so he could heat himself up.

He was coming home…

 **A/N: Finally, Oliver is going home! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, I appreciate the comments you write on here. I might not be able to post for a while, I am going on a trip, and I have no idea if I will have Internet or not, so just a warning, if I don't post for the next few months, I'm not dead or on a writers block, I am just on a trip, unable to post anything! I leave next weekend, so maybe I will manage to post on another story, but the same warning will be said, so until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my dear readers, no I am not officially back in business, I actually asked for internet, and I don't want to over use it, so I am just giving you this to read, and I will come back with something either when I get back from vacation, or when I get more internet. So, my posts will be even more irregular than they were before I left… sorry about that. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

Chapter 15: The End of an Era…

When Kara was asked to go see Ra's, she was confused as to why the Demon's head would ask to see her alone: she would always go on missions with her girlfriend and their best friend. As she got to the throne room, she was surprised to only see Ra's Al Ghul sitting there, and no one else like there normally is when he gives his men a mission. As she got to the throne, the blond woman bowed down before her master, ready for a mission. "You have requested my presence, master?" she asked, once the Demon's Head turned to her.

"Yes, Al Jahim," the man said, nodding his head at one of his horsemen. "I have a mission for you, alone," he said, making the girl look at him in surprise.

"What do you wish me to do, master?"

"Something is about to happen in Starling City. Al Sa Her, one of our former members, has plotted to destroy a part of the city. I need you to help with the reparations of the city, and if you can, get Al Sa Her to face justice for his sins," he said, and Kara nodded.

"I will do as you ask," she said accepting her mission.

"You will leave in two hours from here. Now go, gather your things," Ra's ordered, and Kara nodded again. "You may go," Kara got up and left the throne room. The second she got to into the room she shared with Nyssa, her girlfriend jumped on her, giving her a hug.

"What did my father want of you?" Nyssa asked, once she released Kara.

"I have to go to Starling City," Kara said, getting her things in order, including the remote of her nanites. "Ra's wants me to go deal with what will happen during the Undertaking very soon."

"Didn't you want to go see your friends, and make sure they were ok?" Nyssa asked, curious, yet confused.

"I know the rules of the League, Nyss. I don't want to get chased by any assassin you chose to take me back here. Or Ra's using every resource we have to make sure I die suffering," Kara said, laughing awkwardly.

"Come back to me," Nyssa said, going to the blond woman, and kissing her.

"I always will," Kara said, kissing her back.

"You better," Nyssa said, smirking. "You should bring a few others to make sure everything is safe."

"I will, and I promise," Kara nodded, also smirking. "I have to get ready, your father wants me to leave in two hours," Kara added, before going to get two assassins to come with her in Starling

* * *

A few hours later, after the three assassins landed in the nearest airport to Starling City, having taken a fake passport and IDs the League gave them, since Kara was technically dead. The security was simple to cross, they believed they was really the people they claimed to be. It helped that Kara wasn't wearing her glasses in this lifetime.

When the trio got to the city, Kara sped them directly to the Glades, to see the damages that had been done over the city. The Undertaking had just taken place, so it was hell everywhere. From her spot above the Clock Tower in the middle of this part of the city – leaving her partners inside – Kara could hear anything all around. " _Laurel!_ " she heard Oliver cry out. " _Where's Tommy?_ " he asked.

" _I don't know… he was right behind me…_ " she heard the panic in their voices. Kara went inside the Tower to tell the other assassins where she was going, and sped off, focusing on their voices, leading her to the building CNRI. While looking inside, she saw Oliver, in Yao Fei's hood, and going to see if Tommy was there. He was, but unless she did something, he wouldn't be for long. Deciding that she could at least save her former boyfriend's best friend. She disappeared from her spot outside of CNRI, and appeared inside, staring at Oliver, before disappearing again, and taking him outside of the building. After placing Oliver out of harm's way, she came back for Tommy, carefully removing him from under some rubble, but deciding that the pipe in his chest would kill him if she removed him, she left it there. Hearing a faint heartbeat, she smiled, and went to him, giving him some air with her powers.

Realizing he didn't have much time before he would die if not treated, she grabbed him, and sped him to Starling General – more precisely, one of its doctors. "I need your help," she said, voice modulator on.

"You masked people, always bringing up trouble, what do you want?" the doctor said, turning to the blond assassin. He was shocked when he saw Tommy Merlyn next to the assassin.

"He will need treatment. The rubble didn't crush his legs, so he shouldn't be paralyzed," Kara said. "But the pipe could cause him to bleed out. Make sure he stays alive, I'm sure many people will be happy that you did," she added, and the doctor sighed.

"Fine, I will help him," the doctor finally said, after a second of thinking.

"Thank you," Kara said, nodding, before disappearing from view, leaving Tommy there with the doctor.

* * *

When she left the hospital, she went to see where Oliver had gone to, and tracked him to a rooftop with Al Sa Her, fighting. From the shadows of another nearby roof, Kara watched the fight go down.

The fight was not going in Oliver's favor, of course, since Al Sa Her was trained by the Demon's Head himself, it would be hard to win without using a little trickery. As she thought of that, Oliver placed himself in front of the man assassin, and used one of his arrows to hit himself in the shoulder, and piercing the assassin's own shoulder, and heart, killing him.

After making sure Al Sa Her was dealt with, Kara went back to helping the Glades. In the next few hours, the blond stuck to the shadows, and with her speed, saved a few people without being noticed. Only a dark blur in the night.

Many hours later, she returned to the Clock Tower. She decided she would return to Nanda Parbat in the next afternoon, giving her time to see if more people needed help.

* * *

Back in Nanda Parbat, Nyssa was getting worried, it had been 12 hours since Kara arrived in America, and she didn't give them any news. Worried her girlfriend was getting into some kind of trouble, she went to see her father to request he let her go bring Kara home. "Father," Nyssa said, bowing her head at her father.

"My daughter, what is it that you want?" Ra's asked, sitting on his throne.

"I wish to get Kara back to Nanda Parbat. She has been gone for a while, and I think she might get into trouble," Nyssa said, looking at her father.

"Do you only wish to go see your girlfriend only to check up on her, or do you want to be alone with her?" Ra's asked, looking back at her daughter.

"I just wish to take her back home so she doesn't get into much trouble," Nyssa said, defending herself.

"You may go if you must," Ra's said, waving his daughter off, so she left the room, and went to get ready for her trip. She took a fake passport and IDs and shoved them in her bag, since that was a way to not cause suspicion around them showing up in America. She also took communication devices only Kara could hear, so it would be easier to find her, and money.

* * *

Like for Kara, Nyssa's arrival in America was without problems, and she was able to go to the city without detection. She used her money to buy a burner phone so she could communicate with Kara once she had detected her. It took some time, however, for the assassin to figure out how the phone worked, considering Nyssa had spent all her life in Nanda Parbat, she never had to use one. She knew what they were, since she saw them in her numerous trips around the world, but the League did not find use of them. The only technology they had used was when Kara came into their lives.

When she was sure she knew how the phone worked, and she was in a secure location, Nyssa took out the device and placed it to her face, activating it.

* * *

Kara had returned to the Clock Tower for a break, after she had helped another group of people in Glades, when she heard the familiar ultrasounds the League used to communicate with her when she needed an update on a mission and they were separated. " _Buy a burner phone and call me on this number: 4908928292,_ " she heard Nyssa's voice, and used her powers to find a phone shop.

Twenty minutes later, she was out of the shop, phone in hand, so she typed the number her girlfriend was now using, and called her. "I'm surprised you figured out how these things worked," she said, when Nyssa answered the phone.

" _Hello to you as well, my love,_ " Nyssa's sarcastic voice came in, making Kara snort.

"Hey. So, why are you here? It isn't like you to tail me like this, you know I can take care of myself," Kara said, walking back to the Tower, when she heard something from afar, making her change direction.

" _I thought you would get into some trouble while you are back in Starling,_ " Nyssa said.

"Ra's asked me to deal with Al Sa Her's mess, that is what I am doing… by helping the citizens of the city get through this. From the shadows, of course. No one knows I am still alive, not even my family," Kara said, looking behind her, again.

" _Couldn't help yourself, you had to play hero,_ " Nyssa said, making her girlfriend smile, as Kara knew she was smirking behind the phone.

"You know me too well," Kara said. She looked in front of her and saw a mob of people, so she used the amount of people to use her powers to fade from the view of her followers. She couldn't afford to be caught, not now. "Look, I'll have to call you back, Nyss, someone is following me. If I don't call you back in an hour, go to the Clock Tower in the middle of the Glades, it's easy to find. The two others are still there, waiting for my orders. I also left my remote there, just in case. If I don't come back, take them – and the remote – and go back home. I'll find a way back," she added, knowing she wouldn't exactly make it out of this unscathed.

" _Kara-_ " Nyssa said, but Kara didn't give her time to finish her sentence, as she ended the call. Making sure she was hidden, she used her speed to run to an alley, knowing that whoever was tracking her would see the blur and follow her there: she didn't want anyone getting hurt.

"Did anyone tell you that you all use similar tracking methods? It's like you all had the same search and tracking seminar," Kara said, when she was men and women in tactical gear block both sides of the alley, smirking. However, as she was going to take out her knives, a strong green light appeared and she felt her powers getting stripped away, a sharp pain all over her body. Kara groaned and glared at the soldiers, she knew exactly what was going on: they had prepared for this attack and brought kryptonite. Even with the pain, she was going to reach for her knives, but a voice made her stop.

"I wouldn't that if I were you," a woman said, smirking, walking in the lead of the soldiers.

"And why… is that?" Kara asked, weakly.

"Because, my dear Miss Danvers, I know everything about you and your special case," the woman said, still smirking even more devilishly.

"How… how do you know my name?" Kara asked, confused.

"Because, I am the one who sent Edward Fyers to Lian Yu. He is the reason I know about you, but you are the reason I kept tabs on you. The famous killer on part with Nyssa Al Ghul herself, trained by the Demon's Head himself, and his daughter, into all parts of the League. Once I found out you were in Starling after the Undertaking, I took measures to find you. You are an asset I could not let slip away, not after Fyers failed at everything he should have been doing."

"So what…? You are… going to… arrest me? Torture me…? Before… I could even… get your name?" Kara asked, smirking darkly. "I would… rather die… than have you catch me," and at that, Kara took out her knives, and threw them at soldiers around the woman. Before she could do anything else, however, she was shot in the neck, kryptonite liquid now flowing in her system, causing her veins to glow green. The assassin fell to the ground, unconscious.

"I would rather get you alive, but thank you for giving me a reason to arrest you, now," the woman said, approaching the limp body of one of the most dangerous beings on this planet.

"What should we do with her, director Waller?" one of the solders, who were in fact ARGUS agents, asked the woman.

"Take her back to the base, she will make a great addition to my new Task Force," the woman – Waller – said, her signature smirk still upon her face. She watched as the agents cuffed and chained the woman, for good measures, and dragged her to one of the vans, before attaching the chains to the bars in there. Waller walked to another van in satisfaction. Yes, this would be a good addition to her new Task Force, indeed.

* * *

When Nyssa did not get any answer from Kara in the next hour, she considered going to get her, but she knew Kara didn't want her to get caught up in any crap she had gotten herself into, so she did what she was told: she took the remote for Kara's powers, and ordered the two assassins to follow her back to Nanda Parbat. Promising herself to never look back or return to this city.

She just hoped her beloved would be fine, and she would get back to the League quickly. Little did she know, she would have to return to Starling soon enough, and break the vows she made to both herself and Kara…

* * *

 **THE END**

 **TO BE CONTINUED… IN BONDS**

* * *

 **A/N1: Yes, this is the last chapter of this story, hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it for you guys! No worries, our favorite assassins will be back in Bonds, but not for a bit, because we are not there yet in the story, but we will see a glimpse of her before she officially comes back in the story. Her link to Sara's timeline in Canon is yet to be over, however, but for a while, it won't be like with Sara, it will be 100% me.**

 **A/N2: I also wanted to excuse myself, because you will not see a Bonds chapter pop up for the next 2 months, not just because I am in vacation, but also because I don't have access to too much internet, and for the next chapter to be written I need to watch the Flash, which I can't do with weak internet. So I am sorry about that. However, you MIGHT see other stories be updated while I am in vacation, I make no promises, but it could happen.**

 **A/N3: Another thing I wanted to say, is that I have a poll on my profile, please go check it out, I would really appreciate it! Thank you! And until next time on another story!**


End file.
